Between The Two
by KeepMeInspired
Summary: It was unavoidable. Sakura has to nurse Neji back to health in her own home. Everything seemed perfectly fine at first.... Until Tsunade dropped a bombshell that shocked Sakura to the core.."We've found Sasuke." and now she's forced to make her choice.
1. A Personal Nurse

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER I

The twenty-year-old medic nin, Haruno Sakura, suddenly found herself being hoisted up as a pair of big, strong hands clamped down upon her slender waist. Startled, she twisted around and prepared herself to fight. She started to claw at the unseen face of her assailant.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

Furious for not receiving an answer, she started to gather huge amounts of chakra into her fist. Once more, she tried to turn around, exerting all efforts in trying to release herself from the grip of the bastard who had now, so easily, flung her across his broad shoulders.

He started to walk; Sakura slumped against him and all.

"Where are you taking me? Release me this instant if you still want to live, you jerk!" she snapped through gritted teeth.

She flailed her arms around, trying to annoy whoever it was who had 'assaulted' her with her continuous struggling.

"Quit squirming, Haruno." She froze.

For one instant, her mind seemed to stop working.

_Could it be----? Did she hear right? Or was she just suffering from an extreme auditory-organ failure?_

"Hyuuga?!" Her voice rang out in an incredulous tone. She couldn't believe it was actually his voice which she had just heard.

She also quite couldn't figure out why Hyuuga Neji had attempted something as scandalous as this when he, as an ANBU captain, could just easily summon for her in his office.

_Has it now become normal for ANBU captains to abduct young medic-nins? _This thought of hers sounded downright stupid, even in her mind. Her brain really had stopped working. She shook her mind mentally. But still, she couldn't help but wonder, _What could Hyuuga Neji, a very skilled ninja, a very handsome young prodigy, and more importantly, a competent heir of the Hyuuga clan, possibly want from her?_

A few moments later, with her mind still buzzing with questions, Sakura found herself being unceremoniously placed down. She quickly glanced around and was surprised to find out that the room was terribly familiar. Her eyes landed upon a woman behind a wooden desk stacked high with papers. And of all the things to find the woman doing, Sakura had to see her doing the thing she had specifically forbidden her to do.

"Shishou!!" It turned out Neji had brought her to the Hokage's office. "For the love of Naruto, is that sake you're drinking _in broad daylight_??!" she brought her hands up exasperatedly.

Gosh, she thought, I should really ban that sake in the whole of Konoha. But, even as the thought occurred to her, she knew that no matter how many times she would forbid the drink, there was no way that her teacher would not find a way in order to get her hands on one.

Tsunade looked past her fuming apprentice, only to find a smug Hyuuga smirking straight at her. He scoffed and took a step forward. A look of triumph was plastered upon his handsome features. "I told you I was going to find a way."

The Godaime's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stubborn brat."

Sakura, of course, didn't miss this exchange. Her eyes darted from her frowning teacher to the smirking Hyuuga beside her. "Excuse me," her delicate eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "..but would anybody care to explain to me why the hell an arrogant ANBU captain had just seized me in the middle of the streets of Konoha only to drag my butt into the office of one particularly drunk woman??"

Just as she expected, she immediately received sharp glances thrown her way. She didn't falter though. She kept her face determinedly straight.

Tsunade frowned once at Neji before thoughtfully scanning Sakura up and down. It has been a long time since Sakura had seen her shishou use that kind of expression. For some odd reason though, she got the feeling that her teacher was carefully sizing her up.

"Well?" Neji finally spoke up. "Aren't you going to say anything, all-powerful and all-knowing Godaime-sama?" His voice dripped with obvious sarcasm.

His comment made the Hokage transfer her stare from the beautiful pink-haired kunoichi to the bastard standing beside her.

Finally, she stood up and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sakura." She started, abruptly taking on a professional tone. Sakura knew that tone perfectly well. It spelled serious business. "I'm assigning you to an important task."

"What is it?"

"It may seem frivolous but I consider this task very crucial and of utmost importance."

"I'll do it." Sakura said her voice firm and resolute.

"Nurse Hyuuga Neji back to health."

Two ninjas openly gaped at the Konoha leader.

"_Are you serious?" _ Sakura raked her eyes up and down the ANBU Captain's physique. There seems to be nothing wrong with him.

Tsunade nodded at her question.

"That's nonsense, Godaime-sama." Neji's voice took on a hard, steely edge.

The Hokage ignored her and ploughed on. "Sakura, Neji is currently suffering from several internal injuries. He had obtained this form his previous battle with an Akatsuki member. It's quite serious and the way I see it, he's not recovering in a normal pace." Her voice was grave. "His healing capacity has drastically slowed down."

Sakura listened in rapt attention.

"I told him to give himself a break but, of course, being the supercilious bastard that he is…" Neji glared at this "...he insists on going after his team which I had previously dispatched to gather information about the other Akatsuki members."

"That mission was highly dangerous and you know it." Neji's voice was ice-cold. "Put in mind that the people my team is going against are the same people who are responsible for the betrayal of the Uchiha survivor." Sakura stiffened at this. "You obviously underestimated the skills of the Akatsuki members."

"And you had obviously underestimated the abilities of your team members." Tsunade's voice was twice as cold. "They are not ANBU members for nothing."

"Still, you increased the risk of them being killed by sending them there without me."

"You forget, Hyuuga, who you're talking to." Tsunade advanced upon him dangerously. "I am the Hokage, leader of the Hidden Village of Konoha. I love my people._ I care for them._ And if there's one thing I'm absolutely sure about it is this:" She stared hard into Neji's resolute eyes, her voice turning into a dangerous hiss. ".. I didn't send them there to _die._"

Hushed silence followed this remark. Not one of them spoke a word and Sakura uncomfortably fidgeted her weight from one foot to another.

"Sakura."

"Hai."

"Neji will stay in a private ward on the west wing of the hospital. You will be his private nurse. You're dismissed."

Sakura was about to open her mouth when Neji interjected. "I would do no such thing." She turned to him and saw that his eyes were narrowed down into silver slits.

"And what do you want to do, Hyuuga? Either that or you will have to stay at Sakura's apartment for the rest of your treatments." There was obviously a hint of challenge in Tsunade's voice.

Hyuuga hesitated for a brief moment. He was obviously weighing whether he should stay at the hospital or just will himself to stay put in Sakura's apartment. He found himself opting for the latter.

"Apartment." He said curtly and before neither Tsunade nor Sakura could react, Neji had already pulled her out of the Hokage's office.

He hoped to God he had made the right decision.

* * *

It was amazing how one unexpected thing can drastically turn your whole life upside down.

But as it is, in Haruno Sakura's case, she still doesn't know how exactly one particular Byakugan-user can reduce her world into nothing but shambles.

* * *

Sakura opened her apartment door and scanned the inside for anything strange. It may seem an odd thing to do but as a shinobi, she has been trained that nowhere is considered absolutely safe.

Spotting nothing out of ordinary, she proceeded inside followed by a curious Hyuuga.

His first impression of Sakura's apartment would be all pink and girly. Turns out, he was wrong. Her living quarters were nothing as he imagined it. Her living room, for one, doesn't explode with girly aura. On the other hand, he was very surprised to note that her house was comfy and very comfortable to live in.

"Come in, Hyuuga. Take a seat." And she attempted to guide him by taking him lightly by the arm.

She immediately realized her mistake when he roughly pulled away. He eyed her sarcastically. "Might as well let you know, Haruno." he leaned down and breathed in her ear. "I'm not a fucking invalid."

His harsh tone sent shivers down her spine but she ignored them. Instead, she said "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't even know what's wrong with you."

He smirked, that irritating, familiar smirk. "Don't worry. I'm not made of glass."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Is it Sarcastic Day today or what." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked though she was absolutely sure that he had heard what she had just said.

"Nothing." Some things never really does change, she mused.

Hyuuga Neji glanced at Haruno Sakura. He couldn't quite bring himself to believe that the sloppy genin he once knew had now transformed into a beautiful, brilliant medic-nin. She had always been weak. Haruno Sakura always ends up as the damsel-in-distress in most of their genin missions.

But now, here she was.

Standing right in front of him was a fully-fledged woman, inducing an aura of great ability and unmistakable skill. Maybe drunken masters really are good teachers. He smirked inwardly.

"I noticed you were quite wary when you first opened your door." he said. "Were you, by any chance, expecting an attack?"

Sakura turned to face him. Keen as always, huh? she thought.

"No" she said. "I just got traumatized by a particular ANBU Captain who had suddenly nabbed me while I was taking a leisurely walk down the road." She turned her back to him once more as she rummaged through her drawers for something she was looking for.

Neji's smirk was still in place when he said, "Let's just say that that was one situation in your life which you couldn't have possibly avoided."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah right. You're telling me that being a personal nurse to one particular clan heir would happen to me sooner or later?" She whipped around, only to blush at the sight of a shirtless Hyuuga in front of her.

Her eyes wandered as they unconsciously traced the masculine outline of his muscular arms. She sucked in a breath. She allowed a deep scowl to penetrate her features, hoping against hope that this may well cover up the blush that had instantly crept upon her countenance the very moment her gaze landed on his well-toned body.

She hitched up a shaky breath but her voice was firm and intact nevertheless. _"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga Neji??!" _she practically screamed.

He glanced at her and, of course, being the observant person he was, he immediately noticed the pink tinge on her face which he was absolutely sure was not there moments before. He gave her a point-blank stare. "Quit ogling, Haruno."

Sakura's jaw dropped wide open. _WHAT??! Quit ogling? _she thought incredulously. _Was I ogling? Can you call what I just did, ogling? I simply stared at him, for Pete's sake! Was it ogling?!_

Yeah, it was!

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Gosh, why did she ever let her eyes wander! She was a well-respected medic nin, for the love of Naruto! It was a part of her job to be confronted by shirtless torsos everyday!

So then why the heck did she just ogle at the half-naked man sitting in front of her?!

She wanted to kick herself. It was embarrassing as it already is. She doesn't need anything to make her day more uncomfortable.

_Admit it. You were staring_. , Inner Sakura burst in on her thoughts.

Great, Sakura thought. Even my Inner Self admits I just ogled at the man.

"Haruno"

"_I wasn't ogling!"_ She suddenly burst out. "And—and even if I was…" she blushed deep pink again. "...that doesn't change the fact that you just removed your shir------"

"Don't you want to conduct a personal 'medical' check-up?"

Sakura blinked. Medical check-up?

"Godaime-sama insisted so I figured you would too." Neji grimaced as he remembered the punch he gained when had refused to take off his shirt at the command of the Hokage.

It took a while before the statement registered in Sakura's mind. Of course! For the second time that time that day, she wanted to kick herself. How stupid could she get! Darn it! His mere presence was totally confusing her! She feels as though her mind had gone haywire.

"So… what now?" Neji raised his eyebrows. His tone of voice made it sound like he was accusing her of forgetting the most important and most basic step of healing.

Which is an absolute truth! Inner Sakura screamed. You really _did _forget!

_Urrgh! Would you stop now? Ok, ok. I admit it, I forgot. Now, quit messing with my head! _Sakura screamed right back.

She glanced at her companion and realized that he was waiting for her. She sighed inwardly. If she was Shikamaru, she would have said 'troublesome' a hundred times by now.

"Yes, of course. A check-up it is." Sakura scooted over beside Neji. She started to gather chakra into her open palms and Neji watched as they glowed green.

Next, she placed them over his back. Slightly hovering at first, she gently inserted her chakra into his system. Neji immediately felt the warmth which her hands were inducing. He couldn't help but sigh as her deft fingers untied knots of tense muscles here and there.

"You're so tense." she remarked. 'Have you been skipping your meditation habits recently?"

Neji could do nothing but nod as he allowed himself to relax under her skillful hands.

After a while, she then moved to sit in front of him. She placed her hands directly upon his chest.

"Hmm..." she mused as she gently probed.

Neji fidgeted slightly in his seat but Sakura was so engrossed in what she was doing that she totally missed the uncomfortable expression that was now on his face.

She was so near. The scent of her shampoo tickled his nose and he suddenly had the urge to lean in on her.

Instead, he abruptly pulled away. His sudden movement startled her and she directed her surprised emerald-green eyes up at him. "Are you all right?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm tired. Let's rest for now." He lied.

"Oh." Sakura said. "Of course."

And as she pulled away, one simple thought crossed both of their minds. _Thank God._

* * *

Sakura handed Neji his pillows and blankets. "I hope you'll be comfortable in there." She said. "I'm just in the next room if you need anything." She flashed him a smile.

"Good night, Hyuuga."

His only response was a curt nod.

* * *

The dream chose that particular night to bug her once more.

Sakura opened her eyes to a gentle, clear sky. She lifted her head and was not surprised to find herself once again lying spread-eagled on the green grass of the hillside.

She slowly sat up, receiving the gentle breeze that was whipping her hair tenderly across her face.

Where she was, she had no idea. All she knew was that she was looking for someone. And that someone, she terribly needed.

She looked around seeking to find what it was she was looking for. And in that moment, she felt that her desperate glances all but summarized her search for the part of her life that she was missing.

A chunk of her heart was still wandering around and she knew that she wouldn't be able to obtain the peace she terribly needed until she finds that lost part of her.

Suddenly, her surroundings changed. Darkness engulfed the serene view of the countryside. A strong gust of wind blew around her fragile frame.

Sakura looked up. She saw the moon. A perfect circle of a full moon.

She glanced around and a shiver ran down her spine. She clutched her hands in front of her and for an unknown reason, white hot tears brimmed in her eyes. Oddly enough, the scene was frighteningly familiar.

She looked down and her eyes widened in shock. She was back in her genin uniform. She had transformed. She had reverted back to her old self. She was the weak Sakura once more. And as the realization hit her, she immediately wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She felt vulnerable. She felt unsafe, as if all the means that she had worked so hard to develop in order to protect herself had suddenly abandoned her.

She was weak. That's what she was. A useless, terrified weakling.

"Sakura."

She whipped around and her eyes met with the eyes of the person she so wanted to keep close at heart.

"Sasuke."

Sakura longed to reach for him. Her heart ached for him. She so wanted to touch him, to care for him, to show him that he was not alone, that she loves him. She longed to embrace him, as if this alone can keep him safe from the haunting nightmares of his past.

The tears fell down, one after the other.

"Sasuke" She was afraid to say anything else, frightened that he might go farther away if she said anything that would offend him. She extended her hand, trying to give him assurance. This was the night of his departure. Behind him, Sakura can clearly see the silhouette of the huge gates of Konoha.

"Sasuke. Don't go." More tears fell down, clouding her vision. But she quickly forced them away for fear that the next moment she looks, Sasuke would not be there. "Don't go. Please."

Sasuke looked at her and for a split second, she felt her hopes soar up. She thought she saw something flit across Sasuke's features. But she blinked, and in the next instant, it was gone. It went as fast as it appeared.

Sasuke opened his mouth and for the love of God, Sakura's eyes practically screamed at him, begging him to stay.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted slowly and Sakura's heart broke. It was his version of a sad smile. "Goodbye, Sakura."

And in the blink of an eye, he was right behind her, pressing a vein in her neck, making her go limp. And as Sakura fell down to her knees, her eyes wide, she willed herself to move. Her hand shot out and managed to grab a part of Sasuke's shirt. She knew that it'll only be seconds before she would lose consciousness but still, she held on to him. She clung to his shirt as if for dear life.

"Please." She pleaded. Again, that slow, sad smile. "Goodbye, Sakura." Then darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Sakura bolted upright. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her lungs desperately struggled for air. She was panting and cold sweat had broken out all over her body. Her hand immediately flew to her chest, clutching at her shirt, trying to ease the fright that was trying to overcome her.

Slowly, her shaking ceased to a stop and she was able to return her breathing to its normal pace. Running a shaky hand through her already tousled hair, she slowly eased herself out of bed.

Maybe a cold glass of water can do wonders tonight, was all that crossed her mind.

------------

Sakura's moans had stopped, Neji noted.

He listened further. No other sound came from her bedroom except for the shaky rasping of her gasps. Careful so as not to give her any impression that he was wide awake, he quietly activated his Byakugan.

He saw her. He took in her hunched form and her pounding heartbeat. She definitely had a nightmare, he concluded.

He observed her as she frantically struggled to calm herself. He saw her take deep intake of breaths and he couldn't help but admire her determination. He wanted to ask if she was all right but he was hesitant of the fact of being discovered. The last thing he wanted her to know was that he had witnessed her in one of her vulnerable moments. He knew how humiliating that could be.

Besides, Hyuuga Neji was famous for being a cold bastard. He doesn't show any feelings. He doesn't let out any of his emotions. And the one thing he was absolutely sure he would never express in his entire life…. was _concern_.

-------------

Sakura leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. Maybe the dream wouldn't go away after all, she thought.

During the past few weeks, the absence of the nightmare that had constantly deprived her of sleep had given her the impression that, at long last, she would finally be able to sleep peacefully once again.

It turns out, she had been wrong.

* * *

At half past five, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she had awaken from that terrible nightmare, she had done probably a thousand tosses and turns on her bed. She lay there, arms spread out and eyes glued to the ceiling. She had fought the urge to wander listlessly around the house knowing very well that the Hyuuga sleeping in the next room would definitely sense her.

But, as a very skilled ninja, she doubted that he had not yet sensed her trying to destroy her bed. The fact that the bed creaks every now and then, of course, doesn't help even one bit.

She tried to check what he was doing by reading his chakra flow. She was surprised to note that his breathing was even and his chakra was not concentrated anywhere in his body. That means he's fast asleep. Either that or he really was good at controlling his chakra that he can fool even the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, she thought.

She quietly got up and tiptoeing to his door, she dared one little peek at the tiny opening of the keyhole. He was still lying, one arm splayed across his eyes.

Satisfied that he was still in deep slumber, Sakura went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

* * *

A/N: I really hope I'm not, in any way, disappointing anyone. Please review! =D

By the way, somebody asked about the first chap and I just wanted to clarify it. I forgot to emphasize that Tsunade had challenged Neji that if he wanted her to give him permission to assist his team, then he would have to find somebody who would 'cure' him. Of course, even though he insists that he is perfectly healthy, he knew he didn't have any choice in the matter so he sought for Sakura's aide. See, Sakura is one of the best medic-nin that time. Good point, though. I highly appreciate it. Thank you.

I kinda edited the chapters for your reading convenience XD


	2. Nightmare

A/N: Second chapter it is.! XD Please take time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 2

Sakura sent nervous glances from under hooded eyes. She was doubtful if Neji liked the food. That was the main reason why she was now uncomfortably fidgeting in her seat right in front of him. They were having breakfast in the dining room but, of course, Neji was never one for conversations so there was definitely no way she could know if he approved of her cooking.

Maybe he does.

Maybe he doesn't.

Heck! How would she know when he was eating there, all stiff and silent!

Neji knew Sakura was throwing glances his way. He didn't need his Byakugan for him to realize that. She was all nervous and jumpy as she sat at her chair and he wondered if the reason behind this was because she knew he was aware of her nightmare or because she was anxious to know if he liked her cooking.

He glanced up, catching her eye as she threw him yet another appraising peek from under her lashes. When their eyes met, Sakura immediately looked down as if she had suddenly found her food interesting to look at.

She couldn't possibly know, Neji thought, as he munched on a piece of meat. She's probably worrying about her cooking. I was careful to conceal my consciousness last night. There was no way she could possibly have known that I was awake. Even if she's a brilliant medic-nin, he thought, she doesn't have the Byakugan to sense anything strange with me last night.

Once more, she threw him a furtive glance.

"If this is of any help, Haruno, your cooking is not as bad as I expected it to be." He finally said.

For a moment, Sakura's face lit up for this was exactly what she had been dying to know. But as Neji drew the sentence into a close, a scowl formed on her pretty face.

_My cooking is not as bad as he expected it to be?! _She fumed. _What the hell does he take me for?!_

"Thanks." She spat bitterly. "It certainly helped." She muttered under her breath "Bastard."

Neji smirked. Now that he knew for sure that the pretty kunoichi was easily irritated by his mere smirk, he sure as hell wouldn't miss this chance to further aggravate her. "I was merely telling the truth." He shrugged innocently as he watched her roll her eyes at him.

She wondered whether she could survive a month with him.

-----------

Once more, Sakura allowed healing chakra to gather into her palms. She slowly lowered them until they came in contact with the Hyuuga's broad back. Of course, Neji was placed into extreme agitation once again.

"Quit squirming, Hyuuga." Neji gritted his teeth as he realized that she had just hurled back at him the words he so sarcastically used when he had nabbed her a few days ago.

She continued as if she had said nothing offensive. "Apart from a slight damage in your liver and a few broken ribs, I see nothing else that would prevent me from saying that you're perfectly fine." Sakura said as she continued to heal him. "Of course, if not handled with utmost care, your condition can be fatal."

"Fatal in what extent?"

She paused for a while, mulling over what she should say. "It could lead to death."

Silence hung heavily in the air. All that Sakura heard was their rhythmic breathing. Neji was not flustered whatsoever by what she had just said. He was thinking about something else that's why he had gone stock-still. However, Sakura's keen observation skills didn't miss the way his muscles slightly stiffened.

"Hyuuga!" she nudged him. "Why have you suddenly gone all quiet? You aren't exactly think that I would let you die, are you?" she laughed and the melodious sound seemed to fill the whole as it bounced from wall to wall.

Neji remained shut. Actually, he had doubts. Sakura seemed to loathe him very much and it would be all too easy for her to mess up something in his system, not serious enough to make him die of course, but maybe enough to slow down his reflexes or something like that.

Stupid. He shook his heed. That was silly. It was downright ridiculous to even consider that Sakura would take revenge on him by means of his health.

He wanted to laugh at himself. Sakura was a professional medic-nin. She was the Hokage's second apprentice and in all of Konoha, he has not yet seen any woman as brutally strong as she was. Well, apart from the Hokage, maybe. Besides, she was much too kind to actually allow anybody near her to die. There was definitely no way a thoughtful person like her would betray a fellow ninja. He smirked as he remembered how he had witnessed Naruto fly after receiving a punch from her a long time ago.

He glanced at her and for the second time that week, their eyes met. He decided that it may be the perfect time to test her limits. "My, my. Ogling again, Haruno?" he smirked victoriously as a telltale blush crept upon her cheeks.

A vein twitched in her temple. Nevertheless, she tried to ignore what he had just said. She continued with her work, fixing broken ligaments here and there.

"Ne, Haruno." She looked up. "Tell me, am I really that handsome that you couldn't help your eyes from wandering anywhere near me?"

Neji could almost see the temper scale in Sakura's head rising.

He flashed her a sly smile. And for some unknown reason, the instant she saw him giving her that slight upturn of the lips, instead of retaliating, Sakura froze. Even her brain seemed to freeze and her eyes widened in shock as she realized that one slight smile had just sent her mind into immobility for the third time ever since they met. _What the heck is happening to her?_

"Uh—uhmm." She hesitated. "I forgot. I need to go shopping for a bit." And she hurriedly scrambled for her bag. A flash of pink flitted in Neji's line of vision and in the next instant, she was out the door.

Neji awoke with a start. At first, he was confused as to what had jerked him from his peaceful slumber. It took a while for his mind to register the sobs that were evidently coming from the bedroom next to his.

He lay silently on his back, listening to her gentle crying. He could almost see the sobs racking at her fragile figure as she made desperate attempts to regain herself. He mentally uttered a curse.

The fact that he was meters away from her yet could not offer even a comforting shoulder frustrates him. It made him furious to know that he was there yet he was rendered utterly useless. What infuriates him even more was the fact that she was constantly shedding tears for somebody who was not even there.

"Sasuke." He heard Sakura mumble shakily. _See? _He thought. He knew from the very beginning that the root of her petrifying nightmare was the Uchiha traitor. He clenched his fists tightly. Who does the Uchiha think he is? Leaving like that, when all the people who deeply cares for him had painstakingly fought for his freedom. He should be grateful that they had fought for him. They nearly lost their lives on the hands of the Sound out there. And what did he do? The bloody idiot went off to Orochimaru, declaring himself the Avenger who would accomplish all means to take vengeance for his clan.

He knew that he was acting childish, blaming Sasuke for doing something that altered all of their lives when, if truth be told, what Sasuke did was perfectly reasonable. His brother had turned against his family and had wiped out the entire clan. Of course, Sasuke would seek him to give him the retribution he unquestionably deserves. Besides, if anybody would do that to him, Hyuuga Neji, and his clan, he would certainly perform what Sasuke had chosen to do. Except, of course, go to Orochimaru.

That was the one grave mistake which had ultimately changed the Uchiha Sasuke they once have known, Neji thought. He had allowed himself to be blinded by his rage. He had allowed the darkness to engulf him and he had permitted it to smear his better judgment. That was the one thing a shinobi should never do. If ninjas have a list of principles, the first on the list would definitely go like this: **Never to the devil sell your soul.**

**

* * *

**

He was still slightly aggravated when he went out of his room that morning. Thoughts of the Uchiha swirled around his head. He wanted to kick the living daylights out of the bastard who had confused their lives as much as he had wrecked his own. Much as it may seem, the reason why he had suddenly taken on a firm belief of hate against the Uchiha overnight was way beyond him.

He rubbed his temples as he made his way to the kitchen where he could smell Sakura's breakfast.

Clad in only a white sleeveless shirt and orange pajamas, she looked up as he entered. Flashing him a strained smile, she greeted him. "Good morning, Hyuuga."

Neji leaned against the door frame, his broad shoulders all but filling the space which was empty a while ago. Oddly enough, he felt right at home. It felt as if he had a wife and was comfortably at ease with his surroundings. A frown creased his forehead.

_Sakura? His Wife? No Way!_

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts away.

Sakura placed a steaming bowl of miso soup on the table and went off to find more bowls for them to use. Meanwhile, Neji sat down.

This has been their routine for quite a while now. It has been three weeks since he had agreed to the Hokage's _'_command_'_ of being under special treatment and in those three weeks, he had found himself getting more and more accustomed to seeing Sakura from the moment he wakes up to the instant he falls asleep. He was also surprised to note that, given much thought, he definitely would prefer living in Sakura's comfy apartment than in their spacious Hyuuga mansion.

Maybe I just want some privacy, he thought. He was definitely glad that there was no one here to check on him every minute, asking for whatever he wants. Sometimes, hearing the word "Neji-sama" over and over again can be very tedious and boring. He sighed. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was actually enjoying having the company of other people who were not his clan members. Even if that alternative meant a bubbly, pink-haired kunoichi who has a very dangerous temperament.

Speaking of bubbly, she wasn't exactly that animated today, he wondered, remembering the stressed smile she gave him earlier. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and a deep scowl penetrated his handsome features. Damn that Uchiha! It was because of the nightmare that she's now deprived of sleep!

Sakura entered the room. Placing down a bowl in front of him, she sat down and immediately began to eat. They ate in silence for a moment and as Neji glanced at her, he realized that she wasn't eating as he first thought she was. She was merely pushing her food round and round her plate. He stared at her, contemplating the urge to speak.

He cleared his throat. "How was your sleep?" Dang! That question was much too obvious!

Sakura looked up, eyes wide with surprise. _Did he just talk to me? Or was I just imagining things? _ Once again, it was like she was thrown back to the day when he had dragged her to Tsunade's office. Like now, she had also pondered whether she was hearing things back then.

Neji smirked at her dumbstruck expression. He had been shocking her ever since he had smiled at her, that fact he was definitely aware of. But then, who would have thought she'd be stunned at the mere detail that he had talked to her?

Suddenly, she laughed and once again, her giggles filled the whole room as the sounded bounced off the walls.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, annoyed. Nobody laughs at Hyuuga Neji, as far as he's concerned.

"Nothing." She chuckled. "It—It's just that---"Sudden outbursts of laughter came out from her and before he knew it, she was clutching at her stomach, gasping as she tried to catch her breath in between her outrageous laughter. She looked up at him and saw his scowl. She immediately shut her mouth. She pursed her lips and he knew that she was holding in the laugh she so wanted to release. "Sorry." She said, timidly, all the while looking down at her untouched food.

"Eat something. We're going training." She could only gape at him.

**

* * *

**

"Should you really be doing this?" Sakura asked hesitantly, her voice taking on a tone of mild concern.

"Of course." He smirked. "Why, are you backing out?"

"Of course not!" Sakura flared. "I'm merely saying that you should take it easy first. You've just recovered, you know, and not yet fully healed at that."

"Oh? Am I hearing the excuses of one scared medic-nin?" He knew fully well what effect those words would have and just as he suspected, the Sakura he was just talking to suddenly burst into pink petals.

Neji immediately scanned the training ground. It was fully encircled by trees and if Sakura would come into hiding, he was sure it'd definitely be there. A kunai flew at him and, exerting only a little pressure on one leg, he dodged it. He circled around, trying to sense her. Another kunai brushed past him, almost grazing his left cheek. He took out his own shuriken, flinging it at a tree in front of him. As the shuriken flew, he jumped backwards, distancing himself from whatever impact.

But before he landed, the ground cracked open and he lost his footing. Sakura came up behind him, swift and agile as a cat. She held a kunai to his neck and breathed in his ear. "Ready to lose, _Neji-kun_?"

A slow creepy smile appeared on Neji's face. "I'm afraid not, _Sakura-chan._" And with a pop, Neji turned into a log. Sakura cursed. Damn that Hyuuga and his stealth tactics!

It was now Sakura's turn to frantically scan the area. Unlike Neji, it was obvious that she doesn't possess any bloodline limit, all the more Byakugan. This made her task all the more difficult and she was fully aware that, by getting herself into this kind of situation, she had allowed herself to be placed at a great disadvantage.

"Sakura." It came from right behind her. She whipped around, clutching the kunai tightly in her fist. "Sakura." Once more, she heard her name.

Her eyes narrowed down and she willed herself to concentrate in pinpointing his exact location. She caught a whiff of his familiar scent just as a blur passed by her. How his scent had suddenly become so familiar that she could identify it in just an instant, she didn't want to know. She gritted her teeth. Of all the things she hated to be, she especially detested being the helpless prey. "Stop taunting me, Neji."

The moment the words left her mouth, Neji appeared at her back. Immediately sensing his aura, Sakura prepared herself to retaliate. But just as she was about to land a heavy punch on his face, he did something which extremely shocked her. _He slid his arms around her waist._

She completely froze. Her eyes magnified in shock the instant she felt his arms encircle her from behind. She felt the warmth of his touch as he pulled her into a sudden embrace. She dropped her kunai and the chakra concentration on her right fist broke and scattered away.

"W—wha--? Neji!!"

He buried his head in her hair, relishing its sweet scent. "Let's make a deal." His voice tickled her ear and she shivered involuntarily. "If I win this match, you're going to answer any questions I ask, no matter how personal."

He tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his thumb start to trace tiny circles on the exposed skin of her stomach.

Warning bells squealed alarmingly inside her head. _She had to do something! She was trapped and she totally knew it!_

Gathering strength as well as courage, she slowly detached his hands from around her waist. Surprisingly, he didn't show any objections. It was as if he had completely relaxed at her touch. She steeled herself and turned around.

She looked him straight in the eye before pressing herself against him. Placing her cheek next to his, she said. "And if _I _win…." She chuckled and he could almost see a mischievous smile influencing her countenance. "….you're going to take me _shopping_."

And before Neji knew it, uncontrollable urges raced through him. He felt her soft curves against his lean torso and he determinedly pushed her away. Before he could do anything stupid that he might regret later. Like kiss her.

He took hold of her shoulders and held her back at arm's length. As he gazed at her, he saw something other than determination flit through her features. "Agreed."

And with that, they both vanished into thin air.

Sakura took deep shuddering breaths as she leaned against a tree trunk. _What the hell just happened back there?!_ Neji's touch had practically deprived her of breathing air!!

She pressed a palm into her chest, feeling her heart thumping profusely beneath it. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out everything around her.

She certainly hoped to God that this feeling was not what she thought it was.

As for Hyuuga Neji, he was unceasingly cursing himself under his breath. _What did he just do to Sakura?! _He slid into a sitting position on the tree branch he had chosen to hop on.

_Damn that Godaime! Damn that pink-haired kunoichi! Damn Sakura! Damn him. Damn Neji Hyuuga and his uncontrollable hormones! Damn all of it_!

He was a Hyuuga, for God's sake! He was supposed to be in control! How could he let a situation like that occur!

He splayed a hand across his forehead. He was flushed and it was all because of Haruno Sakura. As much as he wants to deny it, it was perfectly true that she nearly had made him crazy. Her mere scent had sent his thoughts into spirals. Her mere presence had propelled his mind into utter confusion and what's more, the fact that she was practically an inch from him had robbed him of every coherent thought inside his head.

The moment he had felt the unmistakable craving in his guts, he totally gave up trying to stop his body from doing what it wants. This is totally ridiculous! The clan couldn't have their leader lusting on one pink-haired medic-nin! Just the thought was enough to freeze his every movement. _What the hell is happening here?_

If it wasn't for Sakura, he couldn't have moved a muscle in that position back there. He was perfectly contented embracing her. Fortunately, she had broken the spell. She had unfastened his hold on her just as he thought he wouldn't be able to let go. Thank God, he thought, Thank You Gracious God.

* * *

Regaining her composure, Sakura began formulating a plan as to how to defeat the Hyuuga. By the looks of it, he certainly wasn't going easy on her so she might as well hit him with her heaviest blow.

Suddenly, she sensed an incoming presence from behind. She jumped just as a hand reached out and landed on the part of the tree trunk where she had been previously leaning against.

Hyuuga Neji met her eye. His handsome face was once again coolly smirking at her.

What a jerk, she bit her lower lip. How can he be so calm after what had happened? How can he act so unaffected by what had occurred when she was undeniably left with trembling knees?

He swiped at her and she leaped back, landing on the open field. She gritted her teeth. With one clean swipe, he had managed to back her away from the cluster of trees and out into the open. Sakura dug her heel into the ground, effectively stopping herself from skidding backwards even further. Neji also stepped into the clearing, leaving behind him the protection of the trees' shadows.

"What a sly little cat you are, Sakura." He remarked

"Shut up, Neji. That statement obviously contained unnecessary ambiguity." She snapped.

And Neji's smirk widened as she saw Sakura's eyebrows dive down even deeper. He studied the furious, beautiful medic-nin in front of him. A red angry blush was painted on her cheeks and her chest was irately heaving up and down.

"Did you really expect to win?" a mischievous glint pranced in his eyes. "If that's the case, Sakura, then I'm really sorry to be the one to disappoint you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Hyuuga." She smiled wickedly. "But you really are an arrogant prick." Her right fist suddenly turned bright green and she lunged at him. He fell into a defending stance and, concentrating all his remaining chakra into his open palms, he braced himself for her attack.

Her chakra-enhanced fist connected with his outstretched palms and the impact the collision made alarmingly caused the ground beneath them to shake. Their equal forces negated each other and quite suddenly, they both felt their feet leave the ground. Together, they were thrown high up into the air.

Moments later, two heavy thuds resounded throughout the whole field.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes just in time to see Neji forcing himself to stand up. Damn! If he stands up before me, it automatically makes him the winner. She hurriedly tried to get up.

But, of course, Neji made it first. He gave her a nonchalant glance which all but conveyed his triumphant mood. "That was a pretty good fight."

She glared daggers at him. At that moment, she was ready to do anything just to have the chance to swipe that grin off Neji's victorious features.

"I told you. I always win." And she could see a smirk slowly forming on his face. He offered her a hand and for a moment, he thought she was too furious at him to take it. But she did.

He took her soft hand in his as he pulled her up onto her feet, all the while ignoring the fact that she was fuming viciously at him.

She dusted dirt from her attire before finally clapping her hands together to get rid of the dust. She happened to glance up at him and she immediately saw that the smirk was still on his face. "So, what can you say about the fight, my Sakura-chan?" he asked, knowing fully well that calling her that would only infuriate her further.

Sakura's features contorted into an ominous frown. Since when had she been _his_ Sakura-chan, huh?

She turned to flash him a sickeningly sweet smile which came much more like a threatening sneer.

"_**ASSHOLE!!!"**_

And she punched his living daylights out.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Thank you so much for reading and I would pretty much like it if you'll review. You see, I think the number of reviews would somehow attract new readers. Thank you again. Feel free to review as much as you like XD


	3. First Day

A/N: Chappie3 here! Yeah, I know he smirks a lot but please bear with it because it's the only word (I think) that perfectly describes his expressions. Hehe. Thank you very much for the reviews! XD

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

Chapter 3

A beaming Sakura and a fuming Neji was walking down the streets of Konoha.

Sakura casted one side-long glance at him and laughed. Neji was looking impassively ahead, both his hands stowed away in his pockets. Though he was quiet all the way, Sakura could sense a little of his foreboding aura.

"I don't see anything funny." He snarled.

"Oh, come on, Neji. It wasn't that bad!" she slapped his arm playfully.

After their fight (actually it was after she had punched him all the way across the training grounds), Sakura had declared herself half a winner. Though Neji was defiant about it, Sakura had pestered him until he became so annoyed that he finally dragged her to the stores to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"Why exactly are we _not_ buying anything?" she had asked after a while of constantly transferring from one store to another. She had finally noticed how Neji keeps on steering her to another direction every time she tries to pick up something to buy.

He had flashed his mischievous sneer. "You're only half a winner, remember?"

"So?" she had asked rather sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly, the condition for the shopping I had promised you was if _**and only if **_you would win our match." Neji watched at how Sakura's expression seemed to grow more incredulous with every word he says. "So, it just figures that if you're only half a winner then you'll only get half of the promised bargain, right?"

As Sakura's eyebrows lifted higher, Neji's smirk widened with it. She eyed him with dark, scowling eyes. "So you're point is, half my bargain is only window-shopping? Huh?"

"Sort of." And he shrugged, still smirking. He never really gets tired of his smirks, she thought exasperatedly.

From afar, a sales attendant happened to notice the two bickering. She approached them, asking if there were any problem. "Ma'am, sir, is everything all right?"

Both of them turned to her sweet, smiling face. Sakura lost her scowl. "Oh." And almost immediately, Neji vanquished his forbidding aura. "No thanks." He said. "We're perfectly fine."

The attendant glanced from a confident Neji to the previously irritated Sakura who now had a big smile plastered across her face. "Oh. I was wondering if you were having trouble looking for a gift for your girlfriend, sir." She said to Neji, obviously referring to Sakura as the girlfriend.

Sakura made a face which, in an instant, she quickly hid. She then once more placed her 'sweet' smile on her countenance. "Oh. That's right." She exclaimed, earning her a very surprised look from Neji. "He wanted to buy me something."

Sakura then linked her arms around Neji's biceps, surreptitiously giving the attendant confirmation that she really was his 'girlfriend'.

"Oh." The saleslady said. "What do you want to buy then, sir?" The question was directed to an obviously tensed Neji but Sakura chose to interrupt.

Adopting a look that suggested she was thinking hard, she finally said to the lady. "Lingerie."

Neji visibly stiffened. Sakura chuckled secretly beside him. _Yeah baybeh! Inner Sakura is once again alive and kickin'!_

If the woman at the store was shocked, then her face surely didn't show any sign of it. "This way then." was the only thing she said before she led them to a portion of the store.

Sakura made to follow her but found herself suddenly incapable of moving. She glanced at Neji then at their linked arms. The connection was yanking her back. "Why are you not moving?" It was clear that he intended not to budge an inch from where he was standing.

"Hn." His face was once more impassive but as she peered keenly at him, she thought she could see the telltale signs of a warm blush creeping slowly up to his face.

"Are you, by any chance, embarrassed at the fact _that you're buying me lingerie_?" She deliberately made her voice extra loud. Sure enough, as soon as she said the words, she sensed all the eyes turn in their direction.

The blush became even more prominent on the Hyuuga's pale face. Neji gritted his teeth and glared furiously at her. "Damn you, Haruno." The deadly tone alone caused his foreboding aura and deadly glowers to come back all at once.

Sakura could almost picture out Neji mutilating her limb from limb in his thoughts. She inwardly winced. _Damn. I'm as good as dead._

"Oh, come on." She tugged at him but he obstinately kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. She pulled at him once more and when he still didn't move, she tugged at him even more forcefully.

Neji, barely budging, was just looking at her with a furious, yet at the same time, quite amused expression. Sakura stopped, straightening herself up. She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not."

Sakura's hands started to glow green… And at the sight, Neji remembered his "near-death experience" earlier that day at the training grounds. He stared at her hands, begrudgingly contemplating what he should do and earnestly weighing his chances.

He certainly knew that he didn't want to set even one toe at that lingerie store. However, he paused, he certainly as hell also do not want to be sent toppling over the roofs of the stores here in Konoha either.

He glanced at her and she nearly killed him with her threatening glare. _What's up with this stubborn strong as hell kind of woman?_ He mentally shook his head.

"Are you coming or not?" she repeated in a low dangerous growl. _Tsk. So unladylike, Neji thought_

"Are you gonna come in or not?"

"Hn."

* * *

In the end, he ended up coming with her and he nearly died of utter shame as she led him up and down the aisles of the lingerie store. They were for almost 30 minutes but for him, it felt like an eternity.

It turns out, she didn't buy anything. The little "conquest" in the lingerie store was just for the sake of embarrassing him.

And indeed, that was really the most embarrassing moment of Hyuuga Neji's life.

…and guess what?

It was all because of one beautiful pink-haired medic nin named, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Neji" She turned to him. He seemed to be staring into space.

"Neji." She couldn't comprehend if he was purposely ignoring her or what.

"Hey, Neji." It seems he still hadn't heard anything.

"HYUUGA NEJI!!!!"

"What?" She noted the tone of voice… Impassive as always, with just a little hint of impatience.

Sakura hesitated, wondering if it would be better not to say anything.

"Umm…" She glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Silence.

Sakura lifted her head just a little bit and peeked at him. "Are you mad at me?"

A pause.

A long pause.

A very long pause.

"No."

"Thanks"

* * *

Neji was fully aware of the fact that Sakura still had one of her arms linked around his. He studied her unobtrusively in his peripheral vision and came to the conclusion that she was totally oblivious to it.

"Neji?" She suddenly asked. His name surely was being overused by one person today, he noticed. "Can we go to that store for a while?"

"Why?"

"To buy a bottle of sake."

"No." His answer was immediate.

"Why not?" She expected him to give curt answers but, for Pete's sake, not this terse!

A slight frown creased his handsome face. "Cause it's already ten in the evening."

"Geez, and who are you? My father?"

"No." he smirked. "Your boyfriend."

* * *

Neji's eyebrow twitched. He frowned disapprovingly at Sakura who was sitting on the seat in front of him.

For some reason, she had managed to drag him to the store nearby and before he could do any objections, she had sat down, ordered some sake and had drank almost half of the bottle.

She reached out to pour herself another glass. However, Neji intercepted hers. "You've had enough to last a lifetime."

Sakura pushed his hand away. "I'm not yet drunk." she insisted as she swayed slightly on her seat.

Neji rewarded her with a stern look. "Why in the world would you want to get drunk, anyway?"

Sakura eyed him and when she answered, it wasn't exactly what you can call the right answer. 'I'm not drunk!"

Neji almost laughed. "Come on."

"Where to?"

"We're going home."

And despite Sakura's attempts, all it took was one gentle pull before Sakura was placed in his arms.

* * *

It would have looked romantic, with Neji strolling down Konoha carrying Sakura in his arms.

If only Sakura had remained sober enough to notice that honorable fact.

Yes, it was definitely honorable. A chance just to be alone with Hyuuga Neji, let alone be carried in his arms, is surely worth dying for.

And here she was, Haruno Sakura, not even conscious enough to notice that she had just become the luckiest girl of the century.

Neji looked down upon her face. The usually-vibrant countenance was not taut and worried. Her alabaster skin glowed pale against the dark night. Loose strands of her bubble-gum pink hair outlined her beautiful face. Even with her eyes closed, he could still remember the intensity of the glances her emerald green eyes always cast in his direction.

He stopped in front of her apartment door.

He hesitated for a moment as he glanced down at the keys which hung in a necklace around Sakura's neck.

It would have been very easy to just deftly pick the key ring from her neck.

In fact, it was terribly easy…. if not for the fact that they were tucked, rather deeply, down her shirt.

He stared at the slight bulge it made inside her blouse. Choices and consequences chased each other through his mind.

_Wait,_ he thought, _what am I hesitating for? It's not like I'm doing it for perverted reasons, anyway. _

With that in mind, he gingerly reached inside her blouse and tugged at the set of keys.

It budged slightly but did not, even for a tiny bit, change its position. The second attempt was no better. It only caused the keys to jingle and Sakura to stir slightly.

Neji cursed himself. What is wrong with him? Acting all sneaky just for a set of keys.

He tried to retrieve the keys for the third time.

An instant later, all he could do was sigh with relief as a glint of something silver showed itself somewhere just a little short of the top of her blouse.

With a little more effort, he managed to pull it out all the way. Enclosing his fingers around the keys, he fumbled slightly with it. The key was already halfway through the keyhole when, just then, Sakura stirred.

Neji froze. His gaze immediately flew to her. His right hand which, at that moment, was fumbling with the key instantly made its way beneath her to fortify the support.

Sakura mumbled something. Flustered, Neji debated his next move. Would he just ignore her? Or would he take this once-in-a-lifetime chance to hear her most secret and most guarded thoughts?

He frowned. What the hell, Neji. I never knew you had it in you to be this curious about somebody else's thoughts.

Shit.

_I'm even talking to myself now. Am I gonna kiss my image in the mirror next?_

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Sleepy emerald eyes met the Hyuuga's soft unguarded gaze. Sakura blinked.

She started lifting one hand and his immediate thought was that she was going to slap him. Instead, she placed it upon his cheek in a way so tender that it almost made his heart constrict painfully inside his chest.

"Sas…no, Neji." she said.

A relieved and contented smile slowly spread itself upon her lips and she closed her eyes again before resting one side of her face against Neji's chest.

Funny though…… Because Neji didn't want her to lean towards him that way….

By placing a cheek against his chest, she might as well have attended a wild rock and roll concert and she would still have heard the same thunderous beating he was sure was coming from his chest right now.

For a few seconds, his feet remained rooted to the ground, his senses still too disturbed to manage a rational thought let alone a rational reaction.

When finally he was able to slow down the rapid pace of his heartbeat, it was with no difficulty whatsoever that he pushed his way through her apartment door.

* * *

I

nside, he made his way to her room without turning on any of the lights. He skillfully weaved his way around her furniture in a way so easy that it was like he was living there for years already instead of weeks.

He placed her lithe form on the bed. Slowly, he lowered himself down and sat beside her.

Moonlight from the window allowed him to make out her features even in the dark. But, of course, he knew fully well that he can picture out even the smallest detail of her accentuated face even with his eyes closed.

Neji reached out to tuck a stray of pink hair behind her ear.

She stirred and he wasn't sure if what she said next was because she was in her drunken stupor or if it was because of something entirely different.

"Ne..ji.." Two soft syllables escaped her lips.

Neji's fist abruptly clenched. He locked his jaw, seemingly as if he was keeping his emotions carefully in check.

_Sissy_.

He shook his head. Insulting himself would not help him in this situation one bit. He must concentrate. He couldn't afford to do anything stupid right now.

_Fine_, he thought, _I'll admit it. I want to kiss Sakura right now._

………_But I won't._

As a Hyuuga, he had been taught enough to know that kissing her right now roughly equates to taking advantage of the vulnerable.

………..………But, of course, logic was always the one overridden.

Slowly, he leaned down…. and placed a feathery, ever so light, kiss upon her rosy lips.

…………………That night, she didn't have the nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Please express your opinions and suggestions by reviewing.. XD


	4. The Frustrating Match

A/N: I've read my story from the first chap and I found out that I committed a lot of typos and, sometimes, grammatical errors. I found out that I really need to do some proofreading. I'm sorry for the trouble! The thing is it's so tiring to look for the mistakes at this point so I'm asking you to just please bear with them. hehehe. =D

Thank you so much for reading and I would pretty much like it if you'll review. You see, I think the number of reviews would somehow attract new readers. Thank you again. Feel free to review as much as you like XD

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

Chapter 4

**TSUNADE'S COMMAND**

Sakura found herself in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, as usual, was perched behind her desk. "How is the Hyuuga doing?" she asked.

"He's fine. In fact, I think he has already recovered."

"hmm.. Good." The Godaime said. "Cause his team is back already." She placed both arms on the table and contemplated something.

"What is it, shishou?"

"Well…" she said slowly. "We both know that your abilities as a medic nin are now at its best. Of course when I trained you and took you as my apprentice, I made especifically sure of that." Sakura listened intently. "However, I feel that you need to improve and hone your combat abilities."

Sakura's brows furrowed. What was Tsunade implying?

When she turned to her shishou, however, Tsunade was already staring deeply into space. She eyed her, wondering what could possibly aggravate her master like this. Suddenly, Tsunade's eyes flicked to her.

"I want you…" she said. "….to do as I say."

"Of course."

"Train with Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up but she forced down a retort. "Why?"

"Because you need it."

"I---Wh-What do you mean I need it?" She was starting to get bewildered. Sure, she wanted to improve her fighting skills but… training with _Neji_??

Nah, she thought, the only thing that's gonna be tested when he's around is my patience. I mean, I barely survived the past 2 months when I had been healing him and now I'm gonna _train_ with him? God, that could take months, even years.

"Are you questioning me?" Tsunade eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits.

"No. Of course not. But---I--uh—I need to know the reason." _I need to know the reason why I still need to put up with that bastard's cold demeanor._

Tsunade's eyes turned hard and for a moment, Sakura saw within its depths a mixture of emotions furiously battling one another. _Strange_, she thought.

"It's for your own good."

When her apprentice just stared blankly at her, she got impatient. A vein twitched in the Hokage's temple. "Haruno." Sakura was shocked at her master's use of her last name, as well as with the steely tone her voice had taken. "I'm tired of you doubting the Hokage's decisions."

Sakura gaped, dumbfounded. "But shishou, I didn't mean------"

"Report to me once you've already won a match against him. Now go."

"Wh---Wha…?" She, Haruno Sakura? Defeat the genius prodigy, Hyuuga Neji? That could take an eternity!

"Go and leave. NOW!"

Sakura stared in shock. It was already a long time since her master had raised her voice at her like this. The last time was definitely when she'd failed to heal a dying fish for the hundreth time. Sure, she had yelled at her a thousand times before but that was all because she had hidden her stash of sake. Except for that and a few things in between, she never got _really_ pissed off with her. So now, she was definitely taken aback. "If---If that's what you want, Hokage-sama."

She bowed stiffly before storming out of the room.

Tsunade stared at Sakurs's retreating back. _It's for your own good, Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Sakura found her feet dragging her to Ichiraku Ramen. She had been walking listlessly around, her mind swirling with questions regarding Tsunade's sudden harshness.

She smiled as she caught sight of a blond inside the ramen store. She went inside. As she had expected, she found Naruto hungrily devouring a bowl of squid-flavored noodles. Beside him were Tenten and Hinata.

"Hi Sakura." Tenten greeted. "Long time no see. You've been pretty busy."

"Yeah." Sakura made a face. "I guess my life was quite eventful these past weeks."

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto looked up from his bowl of noodles.

"Ne, Sakura." Hinata asked. "How are you doing? I think you're overworking yourself too much."

"Uh---no. I'm fine, Hinata. Thanks though."

"So…" Tenten said." What have you been doing lately?"

A pair of white eyes flashed in Sakura's memory. She unconsciously smirked. "oh. Nothing much."

"Hey, Sakura-chan. That smirk was a first from you." Naruto grinned.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. I got it from the basta---- I mean, the guy-----I was nursing back to health."

Hinata glanced down at this. "Oh. Sorry about that Sakura. I guess Neji is giving you such a hard time, huh?"

Tenten's eyebrows shot up. "Neji?"

"Yeah. She's been healing him."

"One orange juice please." Sakura told the guy behind the counter before turning back to them. "He suffered a lot of internal injuries."

"Eeehh? That guy?" Naruto snorted. "I thought he was invincible or something."

Tenten also grinned. Then a frown crossed her features. "I'm surprised he agreed to be healed. He had always resented any form of assistance, even from his own teammates."

"Well… he didn't exactly agree. The Hokage threatened him with the idea of being hospitalized. You know how much he hates that."

"You mean he's not in the hospital right now?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Neji-niisan is staying at her apartment." Hinata supplied.

Tenten gaped in shock and Naruto's eyes widened into the size of saucers.

"Wha---For how long already?"

"Almost 3 months and a half."

"Wh—WHAT??!"

"Hey hey, Tenten. Relax. Thankfully, I'm still alive." Sakura snorted. "I don't know about my patience though."

Hinata laughed then turned to Naruto beside her. Apparently, he was still in shock. He was rendered utterly speechless as if the mere thought of Neji living with Sakura had completely immobilized him. But then again. maybe it had.

"Naruto." Sakura said. "Hey, Naruto. Get a grip, you moron. Is it really that shocking?"

"Yes." Hinata and Tenten said in unison.

"Sakura, want to hear what I've got to say?" Tenten started thoughtfully. She held up one finger. "For one, he's the most handsome bachelor in the whole of Konoha or maybe the whole world or whatever. Secondly, _you're_ one of the most sought-after girls in town." She raised an eyebrow at Sakura, challenging her to disagree. When Sakura only gazed at her, she continued. "You're strong, smart and beautiful and he's----"

"Oh cut the crap. You're gonna say we're a perfect couple right?"

Hinata grinned. "Welcome to the family, Sakura."

Sakura started to feel a warm blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Hyuuga Sakura." Tenten dreamily glanced up before turning excited eyes at her. "It's so fitting, don't you think?"

Hinata bobbed her head.

"Cut it out, you guys." For some reason, Sakura remembered silky brunette hair. She shook her head to get the image out.

Hell. This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

From her peripheral vision, she could see Tenten and Hinata exchanging knowing glances.

"Look." she threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I barely knew the guy and I'm still too young to get married, you know."

"Don't call him 'the guy'" Tenten said. "We've all been together since genin days. You already know Neji enough to consider him as a potential boyfriend."

"Yeah. More like, I've been around him long enough to know that if I even suggest that stuff to him, he'll bite my head off."

Hinata heaved a heavy sigh. "You know, everybody's getting engaged left and right nowadays."

Sakura slowly raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Hinata colored beet red. She threw a furtive glance at the still-shocked Naruto.

_Apparently not. _Sakura thought.

She turned to Tenten. "And you? When are you going to be Inuzuka Tenten?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh. I don't know about him. You'd think after being together for five long years, he'd have the guts to propose by now."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time. Don't worry."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks. And don't you worry too, Hinata. We'll help you."

Hinata flushed inwardly. "Th-thanks, guys."

Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance. He grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulders and shook her vigorously. "Sakura!"

"W-what is it, Naruto?"

"You!"

"I—what?" She threw bewildered glances at the shocked faces of Tenten and Hinata.

"You---you haven't done it with him, have you?"

"Done what with who?

"Oh my, Sakura-chan!! Don't tell me!"

Sakura only looked at him as if he was crazy. He clutched at his hair with both hands. She frowned at him. "Seriously, Naruto, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think that you'd gone completely deranged. What are you talking about?"

'Noooooo!!" His eyes widened alarmingly. "Damn that Hyuuga! I'll definitely have his head for sleeping with you, Sakura-cha-----"

The next instant was like a sudden explosion. Outside, a distant scream could be heard as Naruto landed hard against the stone pavement.

Sakura was angrily brandishing her fist after him. "YOU DIRTY-MINDED KYUUBI!!"

"Na-naruto!" Hinata rushed out after him.

"He deserved it." Tenten shook her head sadly. "He was suggesting such things… But-------------did you not, really?"

"TENTEN!"

They were interrupted by the entrance of Kiba. "Hey, wasn't that Naruto?"

"It was." Sakura replied darkly.

He took a seat beside his girlfriend. He was followed inside by Shikamaru, who was talking to an ever-passive Neji.

They all sat at the table. Kiba ordered for the three of them.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura shrugged, absently twirling a chopstick between her fingers.

Kiba turned curiously to Tenten.

"Oh. Well, that was nothing. Sakura just knocked Naruto out."

Neji smirked. Kiba chortled. "Wow. That'd hurt."

"And for what reason?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"He suggested that Neji might be hooking up with Sakura, that's all."

SNAP. Sakura's chopstick broke in half.

"WHAT?!" Kiba threw Neji a stunned expression.

A slight frown crossed Shikamaru's face. "Was that true?"

"NO" Sakura growled. "He was just babbling as always."

"But Sakura was _soooo_ affected." Tenten chuckled loudly to Kiba.

"Was not!" The accused retorted hotly.

"See?" Tenten raised her eyebrows.

Sakura flushed scarlet. She glared daggers at Tenten who smiled mischievously at her.

"Oh, so Sakura likes Neji then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!" Tenten said the same time Sakura said "No!"

A menacing silence enveloped the two girls as they battled each other off with their eyes.

''Don't you think we're a little too old for games?" Neji's face looked bored as ever. "If you liked me then you should have just told me directly."

_And what, get my head chopped off?_ Sakura glowered at him. _It's not even true!_

That same instant, Naruto burst in followed by Hinata. He was sporting a large bump on the head. "Nobody courts Sakura-chan without my permission."

Everybody whipped around. "Naruto, you sure recover fast." Kiba grinned.

The blonde came up to the table. He pointed a finger straight at Neji who didn't even blink. "Nobody courts Sakura-chan without my permission." he repeated.

"Naruto." Sakura said mildly. "Relax. Nobody's gonna court me."

Neji placed both arms on the table. "She's the one who likes me.. not the other way around, you moron."

Sakura shot him a deadly glare which, of course, he courteously rebutted with a smirk.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Hyuuga. Just because I've forced myself to endure your arrogance doesn't mean I've taken a liking to you."

"Just because I've forced myself to live with an obstinate woman like you doesn't mean I like you either."

A scowl laboriously worked its way down the medic-nin's countenance. "You better be careful of what you're saying, Hyuuga." Her right fist started to glow green.

Moments elapsed and as each second passed, the greenish glow became so much more pronounced. It radiated with intensity as an austere silence wrapped around the table.

Kiba exchanged an anxious glance with Tenten. _Uh-oh_

Shikamaru kicked a motionless Neji from under the table but the Hyuuga refused to budge. Instead, he smirked. "See? All I have to do is make a remark like that and she gets so affected. Geez, I don't't get women nowadays."

Sakura slowly clenched and declenched her fist. Much as she hated to admit it, he was absolutely right. What the hell is wrong with her anyway? It was just a stupid remark for heaven's sake.

She felt her temper rising to the top. She wanted to scream at him, to kick him, to punch him. She wanted to decapitate him. _Oh for the love of God_. She glared and said her next words dangerously slow…. "Find yourself a new shelter, Hyuuga."

….and with that, she left the room with a flick of her heel.

* * *

"You're dead, Neji."

"Shut the hell up, Kiba."

* * *

Neji hesitated in front of her door. Would she really lock him out? He raised a fist and held it in position to knock. Damn. Why was she making everything so complicated? It's not like their still in their senseless adolescent years or something.

"You have to swallow the pride, Neji." Kiba had smirked.

"No way in hell." he had replied. But then Hinata had suddenly bolted, leaving them all in stumped silence. By the time Neji had understood her actions, everything was too late. She had rushed home to tell her father that they shouldn't let Neji bunk in for the night so when he got to the Hyuuga mansion, a "sorry" was all he got from his ever-loyal-to-bestfriends cousin.

So now, he was left with no choice. All of them wouldn't receive him. He had already gone to Naruto's, to Kiba's, to Lee's, to Tenten's, to Chouji's, to Shikamaru's and God knows who else.

_Swallow the pride. Swallow the pride._ It echoed inside his head. Damn.

He knocked. Once. Twice. Three times.

There was no response. He wondered whether she was already asleep but somehow he doubted it. He had a strong feeling that she was still awake and is upstairs fuming and cursing him to the heavens.

He sighed. "Sakura?"

Silence.

"Sakura?"

Nothing.

"It's me" he called out. "Won't you let me come in?" _Hell, I'm like a husband being kept out by the wife._

Still nothing.

"Hey, Sakura. It's me."

"I don't know any 'me'."

"Fine. It's Neji. Open up, Sakura."

"You have the wrong residence."

'The hell I do."

"Quit cursing me, dumbass."

"Fine. Now let me in."

"Like hell I would."

"You're the one cursing."

"Shut up."

The door banged open. "You have some nerve knocking on my door." Then she slammed it right at his face.

"Fine." he sighed. "I guess I'll just sleep in the park."

Okay. So many people are looking. What are they looking at? Haven't they seen a man sit down and look at the stars before? _Yeah, they have but never a Hyuuga._

He raked a hand through his hair and once more heaved in a huge sigh.

At around midnight, after he had checked that the park was absolutely deserted, he laid on the park bench and covered his face with his arm. In minutes, he was fast asleep.

Sakura woke up at 2 in the morning at the strong sound of raindrops pattering against her roof.

Alarmed, she checked outside for any sign. Nothing. _Yeah, he probably found shelter by now._

She went back to bed only to have a fitful sleep.

The next day, Sakura attended the council meeting. All the captains were there and as she was the head of the medical team, her presence was automatically required.

During the first half of the meeting, she kept her eyes only on the Hokage and had totally refused to recognize any of the faces around her. She was sure Neji was glaring at her right now so she wouldn't give him a favor by meeting his deadly stare.

At the middle of the meeting, she dozed off. Unintentionally, of course.

"Haruno-san?"

She was in dreamland.

'Sakura?" She jerked awake. Her eyes automatically flew around the room. "Sorry." was her automatic reply even as her hazy consciousness registered something wrong with what she was seeing. It took her a while to comprehend it.

Around the conference table, one chair was empty.

She scanned the room once again just to make sure.

But there was no mistaking it.

Neji had not attended the meeting after all.

By four that afternoon, Sakura was already making her way home. She still had not seen any sign of Neji and she wondered whether his absence had anything to do with Tsunade's wrath. Who knows maybe he stormed to her office early that moring to complain about the behavior of her young apprentice. Sakura smirked. Of course, that would only cause him to sport a bruise. Tsunade would surely agree that the Hyuuga was a perfect embodiment of perpetual arrogance.

She pushed open her apartment door then made her way to the kitchen. She reached for a glass on the counter then stopped short.

She thought she detected something. She went momentarily still, straining her ears and sharpening her senses. There was definitely someone, somewhere in her apartment. There was another presence in the house and even as she groped for her kitchen knife, she couldn't erase that feeling of fear that had suddenly gripped her heart.

Cautiously, she made her way to the living room. Slow, steady breathing was issuing from the second bedroom. Whoever it was was impossibly calm.

She gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it.

On the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

BANG.

She kicked the door open.

"Are you gonna kill somebody with that knife?"

For a moment, she felt utterly lost. _What the?_

"NEJI!"

"What? You're gonna tell me I scared you to death or something?"

She stomped towards him. He was lying on the bed, one arm splayed across his face. In spite of herself, she sighed with relief. At least, it wasn't some kind of an ambush. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought I told you to stay out?"

"Hn."

"Hoi."

"Hn."

"Talk to me."

"Don't disturb me."

Sakura scoffed. "You barge in into my house like this and you tell me not to disturb you?" She raised her eyebrows at him incredulously. "You're unbelievable."

"You're annoying." Neji rolled over to his side.

She grabbed his arm and shook him. "Get out."

"Leave me alone." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

She shook him more vigorously but then gasped and pulled her hand back abruptly. She had accidentally grazed over his bare skin and for the love of Naruto, electricity had rushed through her fingertips. She blinked, wondering if he felt it too.

"Ne…..ji?"

He faced her so abruptly that she didn't even have time to comprehend his actions completely. He grabbed her hand and placed it against his temple. She felt a strong tingling sensation once more…. along with something else.

She stared.

Neji was hot.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

No, really. Neji was hot.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He's hot 'cause he's burning of fever.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please review XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I edited the chapters a bit and I think I accidentally copied my **latest chapter** (the scene right before this one) on the previous page (Chapter 4). So, I think you should read again the **lower half** of **Chapter 4** just in case. =) thanks!

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 5

* * *

_Sakura scoffed. "You barge in into my house like this and you tell me not to disturb you?" She raised her eyebrows at him incredulously. "You're unbelievable."  
_

"_You're annoying." Neji rolled over to his side._

_She grabbed his arm and shook him. "Get out."_

"_Leave me alone." His voice was muffled by the pillow. _

_She shook him more vigorously but then gasped and pulled her hand back abruptly. She had accidentally grazed over his bare skin and for the love of Naruto, electricity had rushed through her fingertips. She blinked, wondering if he felt it too._

"_Ne…..ji?"_

_He faced her so abruptly that she didn't even have time to comprehend his actions completely. He grabbed her hand and placed it against his temple. She felt a strong tingling sensation once more…. along with something else._

_She stared._

_He was burning of fever._

_

* * *

  
_

A sweet melody slowly pulled him out of his peaceful slumber. Somebody was humming.

He opened his eyes and saw pink. Of course, he knew exactly who she was. He sat upright and met her eyes.

She pressed her lips. "Ummm.. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Ummm…"

"Why are you on my bed?"

Sakura frowned. _Doesn't he remember that he was having a convulsion and that I took care of him for three days?_ "Ummm.. I …. nothing." She swallowed and refused to acknowledge the feeling of hurt that had suddenly punctured her. _I really thought he would at least be grateful. I was so worried about him but now…… Nah. The cold steely tone of his voice conveyed it all. _"I'm… sorry for intruding." _Hey wait. Was this me? Since when did I become so submissive? _

…and since when have you cared for whatever he says huh?, her Inner self countered.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She stood up and went for the door. A hand shot out to stop her. "Sakura."

She didn't turn back.

Neji's hand was warm and comforting but still, she couldn't believe he was that cold towards her. It had taken her completely aback. She was so _worried_, so stressed out trying to figure out how to stop him from convulsing and that was what she gets in return? However, she didn't have the energy to get angry anymore. She was dead tired from her 3 sleepless nights and besides, it was completely her fault why he ended up like that anyway. She wasn't stupid and she guessed—and she surmised that her guess was true--that Neji had indeed slept in the park that night and that had been soaked in the rain.

The evidence was there. When she found him 3 days ago lying in the bedroom, she didn't notice at first but his clothes were slightly damp, his sandals which he had opted to hide under the bed were caked in mud, and he was_ shivering_.

Sakura heard the bed creaked as Neji found the energy to stand up. He gently placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry.'' When she still didn't respond, he rested his head against her own. "I'm sorry and thank you."

He breathed in the scent of her hair and forced himself to fight the urge to embrace her. "In return, I'll do everything you say. How's that for a deal?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura couldn't possibly refuse him when he was all but caressing her shoulders.. "I guess."

* * *

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he thought as he quietly munched his food.

"So, Neji. When do we start training?" A beaming Sakura looked up expectantly at him. He let out his breath in a long sigh._ See?_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

_She pressed her lips, obviously thinking hard about it. "I want you to…." she started counting them off on her fingers quietly._

"_Hey wait." he said before she could tell him all those things she had been thinking about. "You can only make me do one thing."_

"_What?! No fair. I should be the one to decide!"_

_He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, give me a minute."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hey, it's already past a minute."_

"_Shut up. I'm concentrating."_

"_Well, I'm starting to change my mind."_

_She snapped her fingers abruptly. "Yes! I know the perfect thing to ask of you!" she squealed and obvious delight spread upon her face._

_Neji's brows knitted in confusion. What could possibly make her this happy?_

"_What is it?"_

"_Train me."_

_Raised eyebrows. "No way."_

"_Train me until I can beat you."_

_Smirk. "Impossible."_

"_Shut up and just train me."_

_

* * *

  
_

**The training grounds at half past four in the afternoon:**

"You have to improve your ability to detect and to feel." he placed her in the middle of a circle of trees. "The trees help in the concealment of chakra and presence. That is why you must learn how to detect the hidden position of the enemy around this thicket of trees."

Sakura nodded.

"Feel my presence then hit me with your kunai. Understood?"

She started to retrieve one kunai from her pack. "But when will I stop?"

He caught her gaze then smirked. "Until you hit me." Before she could blink, he had formed hand signals then vanished in a rustle of green leaves.

No fair, Neji. she thought as her eyes frantically tried to search for him.

"Sakura." Behind her. She whipped around.

"Sakura." In front. She turned back.

He was nowhere to be seen. She gritted her teeth. Don't you dare play games on me, Neji.

She gripped her kunai and alerted her senses.

She felt a presence behind her. The kunai went flying in that direction. A dull thump announced that it hit a tree. Damn.

She brought out two kunais, one in each hand. She whirled about and, sensing something on her right, she threw the two kunais to the left as well as to the right.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Neji..? You should come out if you got hit, you know."

She heard a scoff somewhere behind her. She threw the kunai instinctively. "Like hell I've been."

_Arrogant bastard. _

"You do realize that you're light years away from hitting me right?"

"Oh yeah?" The kunai flew at him. "How is that?" Neji easily dodged it but the point had been clear. She had cleverly figured out his position.

He vanished and Sakura was once more on alert. She had been training with Tenten a few months ago. Dealing with weapons should be no more of a concern to her. But then again, it was the genius she was trying to catch. Surely this would take no more than a week right?, she thought uncertainly.

She reached under her skirt for another set of kunais._ I can't let him have the satisfaction this time._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Sakura. How long have we been training this part?" She could practically see the smug look on his face as he was saying this.

_10 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes. _Shit. She wasn't supposed to be counting.

She gathered her fist.

"I'm rolling my eyes right now." Neji called out in a bored voice. So far, she had only been able to detect his position once he talks. What's worse, even though he was practically giving himself away she was still unable to land a scratch on any part of him. Frustrated, she straightened up and tried to renew her stance. She cleared her head, trying to gather as much clear perception as possible. The wind whipped her face and she opened her eyes.

She threw her kunais as accurately as she could. There were times when she was sure she had definitely hit Neji but it turns out she had been wrong. Those times of disappointment only caused her frustration. She wondered how long she would have to endure like this.

Neji studied her. She can perfectly define where he is once he makes a sound. But that doesn't mean she could automatically hit him. He could sense her frustration and deep concentration from where he was hiding and, for some unknown reason he felt a strong feeling of pride surge through him. She was brave, he knew that from the start, but what he didn't know was that she was _this_ brave.

He had kept on taunting her, trying to teach her the hard way that giving in to his teases would only obscure her sense of detection. After a long time, she caught on. She was no longer gritting her teeth in vexation. Instead, she was pouring all her concentration in trying to find him. She was unmistakably improving as each day passed and he wondered whether she could really strike him.

.WHOOOOOOOOSH..

A strong gust of wind blew through them and as he watched, Sakura's skirt rode up to the top of her thighs revealing the creamy contours of her perfectly sculpted legs. His eyes widened in shock as he sucked in a _loud _gasp.

A kunai came flying at him. The sound of ripping cloth was heard a moment later. A puff of pink appeared before him and a slender hand reached out to retrieve the weapon where it had landed. With a smug smile on her lips, Sakura twirled the kunai in her hand and cocked her hip. "So Master Hyuuga………. what's next?"

Neji wanted to bang his head.

* * *

A/N: Any suggestions for Chapter 6? Come on guys. I'm asking for your opinions.

Write a review XD

The more reviews I read, the more inspired I get.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with a lot of school work and stuff. Anyway, here it is! Thank you for all your support. I read the reviews and I got so excited by how much enthusiasm you've shown with regards to me writing this fic. A lot has been following me on Story Alert, Story Favorite, Author Favorite and Author Alert. All I can say is thank you very much and it would really be great if you'd allow me the greatest of honors by increasing the reviews.

:D I also figured that it was already time to tone down the fluff and go on with the real story.

* * *

**IMPORTANT REMINDER:**

"_Neji-niisan is staying at her apartment." Hinata supplied._

_Tenten gaped in shock and Naruto's eyes widened into the size of saucers._

"_Wha---For how long already?" _

"_Almost 3 months and a half."_

_-----------------_

"_Hey Sakura. How long have we been training this part?" She could practically see the smug look on his face as he was saying this._

_10 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes. Shit. She wasn't supposed to be counting._

A/N: Then that would place this next chapter approximately to **four months** of Neji and Sakura living together.

* * *

**BETWEEN THE TWO**

_By KeepMeInspired_

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_The clock read 7:33 am._

Sakura checked herself in front of her full-length mirror. The Hokage had asked for her and she was now on her way to her office. Reaching up, she knotted her forehead protector securely upon her head. Just then, she caught sight of a face in the mirror. She whirled around.

"Neji?"

He was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets and all. She took in his appearance, from his silky long hair down to his sexy masculine toes. He was looking intently at her, his gaze unwavering.

_Hmmm.. sexy_, she thought before mentally berating herself for observing such vulgar facts.

"What are you doing here, Master Hyuuga?" she asked, one eyebrow lifting elegantly upward. "Want another round at the training grounds?" She allowed hints of a smirk to linger upon her lips.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stepped inside the room and reached for the opened letter sprawled in plain view on her bed.

"What's this?"

Sakura glanced at him as he eyes pored over the contents of the scroll. "Oh. That's nothing. Shishou just wants to see me."

Neji's brows furrowed as his eyes traveled down the piece of paper. Of course, the contents were written in code. But Neji, being an ANBU captain himself, easily deciphered it.

**It read:**

_**Sakura,**_

_**Come to my office immediately. It's something important.**_

_Her master just wants to see her huh?_ he thought. A frown creased his brows.

Somehow, because of all the encryption Tsunade troubled herself with, he's finding that quite hard to believe.

**

* * *

**

When Sakura arrived at her master's office, her high-backed chair was turned away from the door. Somehow, the simple fact that the Hokage was up early here in her office and seemingly contemplating the beauty of the view outside her window and, more importantly and above anything else **sober**, admittedly threw Sakura in moderate surprise.

"Hokage-sama."

With a smile on her face, Sakura said. "What's up so early in the morning? And by the way, I'm glad you're enjoying the view outside." The smile stretched over her full lips.

The Hokage made no answer. Instead, the high-backed chair slowly turned to face the pink-haired medic who had taken a seat in front of her desk.

The grave look upon her master's face caused Sakura's smile to falter.

"Shishou?" Concern crept up into her voice.

There was definitely something wrong with Tsunade. She looked strained and tired, as if she had just come back from a violent genjutsu war. Dread gripped her as sudden as a surprise attack.

Immediately, she knew what kind of news Tsunade would release just before she said it.

"We've received intelligence that an ANBU team has been ambushed on their way to the Ice Country." Tsunade intertwined both hands in front of her and surveyed Sakura through them. "Half of the team was brutally murdered." Tsunade threw something on top of her desk then quickly looked away.

With her eyes fixed entirely on the Godaime, Sakura saw the expression of mixed fury and indignation clearly etched upon her face.

Slowly, Sakura lowered her eyes to the thing the Hokage had vehemently thrown on the desk.

What they landed upon made her recoil in utmost horror.

The chair crashed noisily against the tiled floor as Sakura stood up abruptly. A hand immediately went up to stifle the horrified scream that clawed at her throat. Her eyes refused to move and she stood transfixed at the appalling scene which unfolded before her.

On the desk were two items.

"Oh my…….god" It came out as a shaky whimper.

In front of her, inside a plastic bag, caked in a mixture of dried mud and blood, was a Konoha forehead protector and beside it, seemingly innocent and eerily looking up at her, was a single brown-eyed eyeball.

Sakura's chest heaved up and down as she tried to gulp steady quench the suffocating feeling of panic closing building up inside her.

She tried to speak but no sound came out. She was shocked to the core by this horrifying scene.

"Sakura!"

Her head shot up at Tsunade's unyielding tone.

Tsunade forced a frown. "You're a medic nin. You see things like this in your profession. Get a grip on yourself!"

Sakura felt the world spin. However, she knew that the Hokage was right.

She met her icy gaze with the firmest face she could manage.

She gulped and pushed a single syllable out of her mouth. "Hai!"

"Inuzuka Kiba was in that ANBU group."

Sakura felt her head reel in as images of her friend Kiba raced through her head. _No.. No, it couldn't possibly be…._

The ticking of the clock seemed to be amplified a thousand times louder as a pregnant pause swept the room.

"I have reason to believe that this was his."

All of a sudden, the fog which she believed had been preventing her from believing all of these are real lifted. She sucked in a rattled gasp.

Tsunade glanced at her apprentice once again. _Would it be harsh, what she's about to do next? Would it be cruel to bombard Sakura with these things all at once? But no, it would be more ruthless to feed it to her slowly knowing that every moment of it would be pure and undiluted torture for her._

Tsunade took a deep breath. _I believe in her strength. She can take all of these in all at once. _"There's more. This doesn't even cover the tip of the iceberg."

Sakura stared at her, afraid of what she may hear next.

What could be worse than this? What could be worse than an ANBU team savagely murdered and their eyes having been ripped out? _What in the whole world could possibly be worse than this?_

"We've found Sasuke."

It was as if in slow motion that Sakura turned to fully face Tsunade. Her knees buckled under her as she was thrown into a temporary state of utter shock.

Eyes wide, still not quite daring to believe what she had just heard, she asked. "I'm sorry?"

Tsunade closed her eyes as if releasing this information gave her more pain than it would Sakura. "We've found Uchiha Sasuke." she repeated gravely.

Sakura could only take deep shuddering breaths.

She looked like she would faint any minute now.

"Sakura!" The voice was unsympathetic and cold. _Yes, this was for the best._

Blood had drained out of Sakura's face and a silent infinitesimal nod was all she could manage to prevent her vision from fading out even more.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade made the rage show in her voice.

"Hai!" Her voice sounded faint and weak even to her own ears.

Tsunade's chest huffed. "I did not train a weakling under me so stop your trembling at once.

It took a while before Sakura could answer. "Hai!" This time it was in a strong, unwavering voice.

Tsunade looked at her and saw within the depths of Sakura's eyes a strong determination like never before.

_Good, _she thought, _because Sakura'd need all the determination she could muster to be able to execute this next mission of hers._

* * *

Tsunade knew it was unfair. Tsunade knew it was cruel. It was not supposed to turn out this way. This wasn't how she wanted it to be. She knew from the very beginning that this war against Sasuke and Orochimaru would boil down to something like this…

But…

She never meant for her to suffer. Of all the people who were willing to risk everything just to put an end upon all of these bloodshed, why does it have to be her? Why does it have to be the closest person she so holds dear at heart? Why?

And why now? Of all times?

Now that Sakura has managed to start a new life, why does she have to make this crucial decision _now_?

Tsunade knew it would be useless to grieve for her.

She knew Sakura.

She was strong.

But she also knew that this strength of hers would be the reason why she can throw away everything in her life and make the choice of moving selflessly forward.

* * *

Sakura splayed a hand across her flushed forehead. She was resting her back against a tree trunk when, quite suddenly, the sweltering afternoon heat hit her full in the face.

She fanned her hands in front of her as she roamed her eyes across the training grounds.

She had been dozing on and off and had forgotten how fast the time flew. She even skipped her lunch.

Sighing, she leaned her head back against the trunk. She was glad she had already passed her initial state of shock. Though admittedly, a part inside her had turned numb from all that Tsunade told her. She had spent hours that morning of just staring blankly into space. Ever since that morning, her mind had been teetering on the very edge.

More than once, it crossed her mind if she could just break and fade into nothingness so that this feeling of emptiness and hopelessness inside her would also just fade away.

A tear rolled down one cheek unconsciously as Tsunade's words started to run across her mind once again.

_We've found Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

"_It was his group who had ambushed Kiba's team."_

"_They murdered half and sent us proof of it." Tsunade had inclined her head to indicate the forehead protector and the eyeball. "However, a note came along with it. It burst into flames the moment I finished reading it."_

"_It mentioned of the reason why half of Kiba's group was still alive and being held hostage."_

_Sakura seemed to be listening to Tsunade as if she was somewhere far, somewhere distant. The volume of her voice seemed to increase and decrease as Sakura's consciousness swam in and out of focus._

"_Sakura"_

_At the sound of her name, Sakura tried her best to focus. It took every ounce of her strength and determination to prevent herself from losing consciousness._

"_In return for the hostages, they are asking for something in return. They are threatening to wage an all-out war together with the Sound and Akatsuki if we don't comply."_

_Sakura could only gaze at her quietly._

"_Uchiha Sasuke needs exceptional medical assistance."_

_A strange click echoed inside Sakura's mind. "What?"_

"_Sasuke needs an extraordinary medical ninja. They're asking for the assistance of one."_

_Sakura's mouth fell open. As she glanced at Tsunade, she thought she saw wetness in her eyes. In the split second that she released her next words, Sakura felt her world turn upside down._

.............

.......

....

"_They're asking for you."_

* * *

She clenched a fist. Dammit!

Why does this have to happen to her?

Tears rolled again down her cheeks as pain erupted inside her. A sob was released out in the open and an uncontrollable tremble of fear shook her shoulders violently.

_Tsunade shut her eyes as Sakura doubled over, refusing to look at her master, afraid that she might see the emotions her words had produced inside her._

_They're asking for you…_

_Trepidation. Uncertainty. Sorrow. Fear. Pain._

_All of these tore at her… Merciless and everything all at once._

_Tsunade rolled a fist and fought the urge to comfort the young woman slumped on the floor. She could feel the waves of misery engulf her as she forced her next words out in the coldest tone she can manage._

"_As the leader of this country, I am not forcing you."_

_From behind the curtain of pink which covered her face, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and a tear leaked out. She knew what was coming next._

"_Haruno Sakura, I am not forcing you to surrender yourself to them. That decision is for you to make."_

"_However, bear this in mind." And Tsunade nearly choked on her words as she felt sorrow for her loved one but she forced herself against it. "Bear in mind that if we do engage in an all-out war against the Sound and the Akatsuki, the chance of winning against them is slim. The chance of emerging from the battle without losing half our ninja force is slimmer."_

_Sakura forced back a shaky gasp and more tears landed in her lap. She couldn't utter a word._

"_However, listen Sakura, I am speaking now as your master and as your close friend…"_

_Sakura heard light footsteps and soon found herself inside Tsunade's hug. _

_Her voice breaking, she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "This is not a burden for you to take. Konoha was never your responsibility." Tsunade closed her eyes. "It is mine."_

They had broken into tears after that for both knew the implications of leaving Konoha and helping Sasuke.

For helping the enemy, Sakura would be considered a traitor. No matter the reason, the council of elders always exiled those who double cross their own country. Second, even if the elders would accept the ninja again, there was little doubt if the captured ninja may ever escape the clutches of Akatsuki alive.

Surrendering herself would mean that Sakura needs to cut ties with everyone in her life before she departs. It's a safety precaution to ensure that if anything goes wrong, Sakura, she and only she alone, would be the only casualty.

* * *

"_Sakura, you have three days. If you do decide to do the mission, be at my office at 4 am on the third day."_

Now, bathed in the glory of the afternoon sun, Sakura felt raw, vulnerable… and numb. Grateful for being alone during this despondent moment of her life, she allowed the breeze to caress her face.

She knew she shouldn't feel like this. She shouldn't be moping around. She shouldn't be wasting her time. She must make the most out of the two days she have left.

In that remaining two days, she should already have said goodbye to a lifetime of friends.

At this thought, she allowed huge miserable sobs to escape from her, determined to make them her last.

* * *

"_And Sakura, one more thing." _

_It was already 10 minutes past 11. Tsunade had given her much time to cry her eyes out in front of her. Now that she had calmed down, she sure was never going to break down in front of anyone again._

_Sakura had gulped. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade had taken a deep breath before she had released those final, haunting words._

"_Leave Neji."_

Neji.

Leave Neji.

It echoed painfully inside her head.

Neji.

I know.

I know.

I have to leave him sooner or later.

I know that.

Yet, I still made a mistake.

Such a careless mistake.

Possibly, the biggest mistake ever to occur in my life.

… … … … … …

… … …

…

..

.

**_I fell for him._**

* * *

A/N: Reviews please!! :D :D :D :D :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I'm seriously very busy. Enjoy! AND please review,.

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 7

* * *

It was already dusk when Sakura woke up again. Blinking her puffy eyes, she straightened up and was surprised to find a jacket draped around her.

It had the Hyuuga insignia on it.

Her eyes automatically darted around. Sure enough, a few meters away sat Neji, staring deeply into space.

"Ne…ji?" Slowly, he turned to her and a smile formed on his lips, a miracle she overlooked.

"I wondered where you'd gone." He said. However, though it was subtle, the clear meaning of the words became stunningly clear to Sakura's mind. _I got worried about you._

An unfamiliar feeling squeezed tightly inside her chest.

"Ummm…"

"Is everything okay?" As usual, nothing was missed by a Hyuuga's eyes.

Sakura pushed away the hesitation in her voice knowing full well that Neji would be able to detect it right away. "Yes, of course. Why would it not be?"

She forced a complacent laugh.

It was dark so she couldn't quite see Neji's expression.

But he's awfully silent!, she thought.

She bit her lower lip. _Oh God, please don't let him notice. Please don't. I'm begging you._

She jumped to her feet. Making her voice as cheerful as possible, she said. "Well then, it's getting dark. Better get going."

Neji also got to his feet.

Together, they walked back towards the apartment.

They were silent as they strolled. Very silent.

The lack of conversation was already sending goose bumps to erupt on Sakura's arms. It was unnerving.

She cleared her throat.

"Umm.. . Actually, Neji.." he turned to her and, at that moment, she wished he hadn't. It became awfully difficult for her to concentrate once his intense gaze met hers.

She cleared her throat once more and tried to stand on a stronger foothold.

"After healing you for exactly 3 months and 2 weeks, I think that……. ….. You're perfectly back in shape." She forced out what she wished could pass up a seemingly amused chuckle.

"Hn."

_Urrgh! There's that infuriating syllable again._

She cleared her throat again. _Stop clearing the goddamn throat! _"Umm… well, I think a last check-up would complete the healing process."

When he didn't answer, she ploughed on. "We might as well do that final check-up tonight."

This time, he cast a sideways glance at her. Sakura refused to believe it was a suspicious gaze. "Tonight? Why so suddenly?"

"Cause it would be illogical to do it some other time when we can just do it tonight and be done with it once and for all." She allowed a little bit of sarcasm to tinge her voice.

"Oh. Sorry for being a bother all these months then."

"Yeah, you've been a royal pain in the ass."

Silence.

Neji seemed to be weighing his thoughts.

"I still don't get it."

"What?"

"It's like you're already sending me away."

That statement hit Sakura with full force. She nearly hitched her breath. _Damn, Neji. You're making it so much more difficult for me._

Instead, she released a "Huh?" which she hoped sounded authentic enough. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

Silence.

She shot a nervous glance at her feet. _God, please no. Don't let him realize._

She was so busy considering situations inside her head that she didn't notice that they had already reached the apartment.

Deftly, Neji reached for her neck. Before she could even blink, he already had the necklace in his hand.

Startled, she stammered. "Wha- What?---How did you……know about that?"

"The what?"

"The necklace and the key."

"Oh." Neji glanced at the key as he inserted it into the lock. He pondered thoughtfully. The truth was he himself don't know when exactly he had found out that she kept her keys strung in a necklace around her neck. He just…. Well, he just knows.

But how will he tell her that? He couldn't possibly lie to her that he just happened to notice it dangling around her neck since it has always been buried beneath her shirt.

The more pressing question, however, was how will he tell her that he knew things about her which she herself would prefer to keep to herself?

"I asked you about it that other night." A tiny feeling of guilt lurked at the sides of his conscience for lying to her so smoothly.

"Really? When? How come I can't remember?"

"It was the night you got drunk."

"Oh." She said. _Well, if he's lying to me, then we'll call it even. _"Let's go inside then. I'll conduct my check-up then I'll cook you dinner." And she flashed him a beaming smile.

* * *

"So…." Neji said. "What's still wrong with me?" His eyes landed on Sakura's untouched plate.

They were having dinner.

Sakura looked up, surreptitiously rearranging her food round and round her plate. She doesn't seem to have enough energy to force one forkful down her mouth. She felt drained and tired and utterly exhausted, physically and emotionally.

But no, I'm not going to waste this one night with him.

She swallowed invisible food before answering. "Aside from your unpredictable mood swings and indecipherable gaze?" She moved her mouth as if to chew. "Nothing. I told you. You're perfectly healed now."

She quickly averted her eyes when Neji's smoldering gaze met hers.

"The food's delicious." Neji commented.

Sakura forced a chuckle. "Of course it is. What do you expect? Really, it's so yummy."

Neji almost rolled his eyes. _You haven't even eaten anything yet._

Silence swept over the table. Sakura feared that due to the lack of conversation, Neji might notice her food doing a merry-go-round on her plate.

"Are you alright, Neji?" Sakura made an attempt of starting light talk.

"I am. Are you?"

"Seriously, why do you keep asking that?" she laughed, absolutely sure that even a trace of the nervousness she felt couldn't be found there. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing wrong with me."

He just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"So, now that you're healed, does this mean you're going to go after you're ANBU team?"

"Maybe. It all depends on the Godaime. She holds all the power. Once she releases her word, there's nothing you can do to oppose it."

"Yeah." Sakura was forced to agree. _If only he knew of the enormity of what she was going to tell her master on the third day. _Again, pain threatened to express itself all over her face. She sighed to cover it up.

"I'm full." She pushed her chair back and stood up. She went to the kitchen counter in the pretense of washing her plate.

Neji followed her with his eyes.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Mmmm?" she answered, her back rigid towards him.

He paused for a moment. He chose his next words carefully.

When he spoke, it was with a slow deliberation. "For the past months…" he started, carefully watching Sakura's every movement. "I have constantly been waking up in the middle of the night.

"Why." She asked. "Was something bothering you?"

He pushed his plate away. "No." he said. "but… something's been bothering _you_."

Sakura's shoulders twitched slightly as if she had hitched her breath but caught it at the last moment.

If Sakura was shocked, she definitely didn't show it in her posture. From Neji's view of her back, she was absolutely giving no reaction.

" Sakura?"

He felt a sudden obvious change in her chakra pulse as he called out her name. It's like, how should he put it, it's like "her heart jumped to her throat" the moment he said her name.

" Oh yeah?" She broke the awkward silence. "What's that?"

There was a pause as Neji weighed his words.

"You've been having dreams."

Neji carefully observed Sakura's back which remained rigid as ever.

"It's Sasuke."

A slight shiver ran down her spine as the name rolled off Neji's tongue.

She forced a deep breath but still didn't turn to him.

So?"

Neji scoffed. "So? Is that all you can say?" Neji frowned. "After all that he's done to you, 'So?' is the only thing you could say???!!!" His voice became tinged with a little bit of anger.

Sakura wheeled to face him, hands on her hips. "What is it to you anyway? It's definitely none of your business."

"None of my business?" he asked incredulously. "Every night since I've lived with you I hear you weeping and you say it's none of my business???" Neji rose to his feet. "Each of those nights I stayed wide awake. Do you know how awful I felt not being able to comfort you when I'm just a few meters away? huh? HUH?"

"What?" Sakura's voice suddenly developed a sharp, cold edge. "What did you just say?"

Immediately, Neji knew his mistake. She was not supposed to know that all those nights she cried, he was wide awake and listening helplessly.

"What did you just say?" Sakura repeated. "Me? Crying?"

Neji was at a loss for words as he saw her agitated expression.

"And you were wide awake?"

Neji gave a slight nod.

Sakura shook her head. "You were conscious during those times?" Her voice lowered to a disbelieving whisper. Beneath her quiet tone, he could feel the hurt.

"You didn't have any right, Hyuuga, did you know that?" She could not meet his eyes. Sakura was looking down. "You did not have _any_ right."

"Sakura, I---"

"You didn't have any right to pry into that personal matter."

A teardrop fell as Sakura remembered all those times she thought the nightmare would go away but didn't. All those times, Neji was awake. He was aware and yet stayed quiet about it for a long time.

She didn't know what to feel: Embarrassment or Pain.

"Sakura." Neji touched her shoulder gently.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me."

And before she could thoroughly feel the pain, the hurt, the embarrassment….. before all those feelings she has locked up inside could burst, she rushed out of the house and into the night.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews please? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

To whom it may concern:

1) Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction.

2) This is my first Naruto fanfic and I'm really glad that most of the reviews were positive and very encouraging. =)

3) There are so many Naruto fanfics on the net but there aren't enough NejiSaku in the world, agree?

4) Next, there are so many who add this story to the favorite story list or the story alert list…. but there aren't enough people who share their opinions and comment on how the plot is going.

5) Nothing would attract other readers as much as a more-than-a-hundred figure next to the word "Reviews:" Sooooo…… help me spread the wonderful pairing of NejiSaku to the world by increasing that number every time you finish reading a chapter. Ne?

6) I really mean my username.

7) I really hope you can share your opinions and suggestions to me. Believe it or not, though the fic is so enjoying (I hope =D) it really needs a lot of proofreading and brainstorming.

8) If you have taken the time to read all of this then thank you very much. You really are a wonderful person.

9) Feel free to PM me anytime

10) … and if any of you knows anyone who looks like and is like Hyuuga Neji, feel free to wrap him and mail him over to me. He'll serve as a perpetual source for inspiration. hahaha.. kidding! actually, just your reviews can inspire me to an extent you can't even deem possible.

11) If you wanna win a thousand bucks, just click the "Write a review for this story" button. haha! Sorry, it's just that the reviews are so fun to read and I just can't seem to get .

12) Jah ne! Keep in touch, minna-san!

Xie xie ni

Coleen.

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 8

* * *

The cold wind felt good.

It felt good against her skin, against her hair. The coldness masked the chill that was threatening to crush her heart.

Before she could stop herself, Sakura had run.

She didn't turn back, didn't look around. She just looked ahead, looked straight ahead of her. It's like she was training herself for the future to come. In a few hours, she would be leaving Konoha.

She would be leaving her friends. She would be leaving her parents. She would be leaving Naruto.

She would be leaving her everything.

She would be leaving Neji.

She would be leaving her life.

As these thoughts crossed her mind, tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she forced them back.

Her feet came to a stop.

And she was back where she was that very afternoon.

At the training grounds.

The place where Neji got his first punch in the face.

The place where Neji trained her to detect his movements.

The place where Neji continually mocked her.

The place where she gets to laugh with Neji.

The place where Neji covered her with his Hyuuga coat.

And…..

The only place in the world whose memories could rip her heart apart.

She hitched a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

She would be leaving.

She had made up her mind.

She wouldn't allow her village to suffer if it meant there was something she could do to prevent it.

The fight with Neji just now was totally right in timing. It was best that she was not with him when the final moment arrives.

It would be too hard.

It would break her heart into pieces.

Actually, she wasn't angry with him. She wasn't the least bit offended that he had heard her nightmares. She had already accepted the fact that it would be possible for that to happen since they live under the same roof.

She was just using that as an excuse.

An excuse to get away, an excuse to distance herself.

An excuse for him to stay away.

But even as she repeats these words over and over again in her mind right at this moment, she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him.

She knew that now.

She was over Sasuke.

She had moved on.

Unfortunately, moving on turned out to be a mistake.

If only Neji hadn't barged into her life the way he did.

If only he wasn't so much alike with Sasuke.

If only she hadn't fallen for him.

She knew she was right.

This decision was right. She has to get away from him before leaving. She just couldn't bear leaving him.

But then why is it always about him?

Is love like this?

Is it called love when all you could think of is the sake of the other person?

Is it her love for Neji which made her endure all this agony just so he wouldn't be hurt?

She wouldn't cry.

She was not that weak.

She was strong.

_Yeah, you are strong. But you're still a girl._

Sakura could almost feel her inner self frowning disapprovingly at her.

The wind once again blew against her face.

And along with the rustling of leaves came another sound.

A footstep.

"Why are you hiding your chakra?" Sakura's voice pierced sharply through the air.

"I am not." A familiar baritone answered.

"You _were._ You released your chakra the second the wind blew strong."

"Sakura." Neji took a step closer to Sakura's turned back.

"Don't move." Sakura still had her back to him. She was afraid to face him, afraid of what her face may reveal, afraid that she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes off him if she sees him.

"I don't want you coming near me."

"Sakura—"

"Leave, Hyuuga. You don't have any business with me."

"I do."

"You don't. You don't have any business with anything connected to me."

Neji tried to extend his hand to her shoulder but hesitated in midair.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle, full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong except for the fact that you're intruding in my life."

"I know there's something wrong." Neji touched her shoulder but she flinched away so violently, it was like she got electrocuted.

"Sakura, tell me. Is it about Sasuke? It is, right? I'm right, am I not? It's about that goddamn sonuvabitch!"

At this, Sakura whirled around.

Eyes flashing, she stepped to him and jabbed one finger into his chest. "Don't go calling Sasuke a sonofabitch!"

"What? Why are you defending him? He isn't worth it! I know he isn't!"

Neji couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. It wasn't in his nature to blurt it out like this. But hell does he care. Sakura must be saved from her anguish and pain!

"All he does to you is hurt you! Is that the kind of man you want?"

He felt pressure coming from her finger, still jabbed against his chest. He took hold of it.

Sakura jerked away. "Let me go!"

"No."

"You don't know anything Hyuuga so don't assume you do." She practically spat in his face.

She yanked her hand away angrily.

"Then tell me. What is it I don't know?" Neji looked imploringly in her eyes.

Sakura suddenly felt her head spin as she got lost inside his pearly white orbs. "You don't know a lot of things, Hyuuga Neji."

And with that, she walked away.

A hand suddenly grabbed her hand and she was surprised at how gentle it was.

"Sakura."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Neji. I left the house to have some time alone. Now, let me go."

"You are not going anywhere until I'm done with you. Let's talk." She felt a tug at her hand.

"Then talk." Her back remained turned to him.

"Face me."

"There's no need."

"Face me."

"I don't like seeing your face." Sakura pressed her eyes shut as images of Neji swirled around her mind. Oh God.

"Hyuuga, if you're not going to say anyth--------"

"Do you still love Sasuke?" Her hand was still clutched in his. She could feel the warmth of his hand pulsating through her. It was just like a position where…..she was saying goodbye…….. and he was stopping her.

But that couldn't be possible.

Cause he doesn't even know she was leaving.

"Do you still love Sasuke?" he repeated, more forcefully this time and an unfamiliar tightness could be heard in his voice.

_Do I still love Sasuke?_

"The truth, Sakura, I want the truth."

A pause.

Truthfully, she had no idea what to answer because she herself doesn't have an answer. Does she love Sasuke? Does she still care for him?

"I don't know."

Neji's grip on her hand tightened.

"I seriously don't know."

"Then what is going on with you and Tsunade?"

The words hit a vein and Sakura froze.

"What is with Tsunade's encryption and your weird behavior lately?"

"They're not connected." Sakura was surprised at how fast she could lie to his face.

"I don't believe you. There's something, isn't it?"

"There's none."

"No, I know there's definitely something." Neji said. "I'm never wrong."

At this, Sakura threw back the hand that was holding hers and whirled around to finally face him. She forced a cold stare. "I hate to break it to your face, Hyuuga, but for the very first time in your life…." she said. "…you're wrong."

And in a puff of leaves, she disappeared.

Neji couldn't help but smirk at himself. "Pathetic, Neji. You didn't even notice her doing the technique."

* * *

The three agonizing days went by in a blur. The next day after she had received the news and after she had the confrontation with Neji, she had gone house to house in search for a moment alone with her closest friends.

She had gone to Hinata and had a wonderful afternoon drinking tea with her.

She went to Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji and had a nice day sparring, playing shogi and eating with them.

She went to her medic disciples and, in a way, managed to tell them what was supposed to be her last words.

She went to Tenten and talked about the wonders of weaponry with her.

She approached Kakashi-sensei and made him promise to send her a copy of the latest Icha-Icha Paradise the moment it gets released.

She went to Naruto and had fun talking, yes just talking, with him for four hours.

On the afternoon before the third day, she went to Ino's place.

She found Ino arranging her beautiful flowers.

Ino looked up from what she was doing. "Hey, forehead girl." She greeted her with a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek. "What miracle made you come by the flower shop? Don't tell me you're gonna buy a flower and give it to your boyfriend, yes?"

"What?" Sakura could do nothing but laugh. "What kind of girl gives a boy a flower? And what boyfriend are you talking about?"

"D-U-H." Ino rolled her eyes. "Neji, of course. I bet you've already caught him in your charm. Haha!"

At the mention of the name, Sakura visibly stiffened. Of course, this doesn't go unnoticed by the fast eyes of her blonde-haired friend.

"Oh?" Ino's eyes slightly widened. "What happened between the two of you?"

Ino perused her face. "Sakura? Are you alright? Your eyes are kind of puffy and you have very large eye bags. Have you had sleeping troubles lately?"

Sakura turned her face away from Ino's scrutiny. "No." Again, she cursed herself for being able to lie so assertively towards a close friend.

Ino placed down the flowers she was clutching in her right hand and pulled Sakura's face towards her again. "Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, her tone _very_ suspicious.

Sakura shook her head, as lies threatened to come out of her mouth again. She just couldn't bear lying to Ino straight to the face.

"No, you are." Ino pointed out. "I always know when you're hiding something. Your eyes become slightly smaller."

Sakura forced a laugh. "Indeed? You're just making that up."

"No, I'm not!" Ino placed her hands on her hips. "How else would I have known that you were out on an 'experimental date', as what you had insisted on calling it, with Shino that time when we were still in the Academy?? How else would I have known that you had accidentally kissed my boyfriend's cheek that time when we all got drunk??"

Sakura couldn't say anything.

"During those times, your eyes gave you away." Ino said. "Just like what they're doing to you now."

A drop of tear rolled down Sakura's eye and she tried to turn her head away but it was too late. Ino had noticed it.

"Sa..kura?"

Sakura pretended to pat her cheek, instantly wiping the tear away. "Whooo! It's so hot. I can feel my cheeks turning red."

Ino looked at her, long and hard.

"You know, come inside the house and sit with me first."

* * *

They entered her comfy house and Sakura sat as Ino prepared her some juice.

"So." Ino said as she placed the juice down and plopped beside Sakura. "Tell me."

The pink-haired medic-nin just stared at her.

"Tell me everything." Ino's expression wasn't in any way demanding. Instead, it was full of understanding and concern.

Again, Sakura said nothing. She just stared at her, asking her with her eyes to just understand.

Ino placed a comforting hand over her friend's. "You know, the only times when you refuse to divulge information to me is either when it's about a confidential mission or when it's about… Sasuke."

Sakura looked away.

"So which is it?"

Sakura merely shook her head for she feared that her voice might break if she speaks.

"Sakura, you can tell me."

Sakura's pink locks bounced gently as she swayed her head from side to side.

"Which reason is it?"

_Both._

But of course, Sakura couldn't say that. She knew also that Ino would be able to understand her even without Sakura telling her.

"It's one of the two, right?"

---------------

----------------

"Just yes or no."

-------------------

-------------------

-------------------

"Yes."

-------------------

-------------------

"Is it hard?"

-------------------

-------------------

------------------

------------------

"Yes."

_Very hard._

And this time, no matter how she had tried preventing it, her voice broke and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Ino could only hold her best friend's hand tightly for she could do nothing else.

She knew that if Sakura didn't have a reason, she wouldn't hold back any information. In the past, when Sasuke had left her, when she was emotionally scarred, she would always come to Ino and just cry without saying anything for the mere mention of the Uchiha's name would bring too many painful memories for her.

Now, the emotional breakdown was coming all over again.

A tear also fell from Ino's eyes. "Are you…. hurting?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sakura looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears.

..................

..................

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

What do you think? :D


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 9

* * *

It took Sakura the rest of the afternoon to cry her eyes out and, in a way, impart her goodbye to her blonde best friend. By the end of all the distressing drama Ino had cajoled her into, it was already dusk. At last, she said goodbye to her friend who was, for some reason, extremely unwilling to let her go.

"You should stay." Ino said, unaware that these three words may well be her last words to her departing dear friend.

"I really can't." Sakura shook her head sadly but allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth so as to reassure Ino.

"But no, I insist." Ino took hold of Sakura's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "For some reason, I feel this is what I should do."

There were moments when Sakura was convinced Ino could sense when something was about to happen. This was one of them.

Unfortunately, her best friend couldn't have done anything to prevent what was about to ensue.

Again, tears threatened to well up in her eyes.

_Damn it, Sakura. So weak._

She turned slightly away from Ino and pressed them shut as to force back the tears back.

She pulled Ino into a tight hug, trying to convey through this simple innocent gesture how much she means to her.

"Take care, love" and with that, she turned and never looked back.

* * *

Ino saw the determined posture of Sakura's back as she departed and knew that whatever her beloved dear friend was about to do, she had already committed to it unwaveringly.

All she could was watch her leave and wish for her safety.

* * *

Sakura was aware that she had only several hours left.

She had completed her task.

She hoped that her friends would carve that last one day with her in the deepest recesses of their hearts.

She had said goodbye to her dear friends, all of them.

She had had her last moments with all of them.

All but one.

_Neji._

For the last two days, she had never stayed long at her apartment. She woke up early everyday and spent the rest of the day with her friends. She would return home very late at night to ensure she wouldn't have another confrontation with Neji.

However, it was clear that he was also giving her space.

Always, when she comes home, she'd find him already in his room. He'd control his breathing then, attempting to deceive her and make her believe he's already sleeping.

Sakura, fortunately, was a medic-nin and an exceptionally good one at that. She'd know the difference even from two rooms away. However, she appreciated what he was giving her and was thankful.

It would definitely be of no help at all if he was following her around, trying to extract her secret from her.

For this, she was grateful.

At that moment, she turned the corner and found herself in the marketplace.

A sad smile formed upon her lips.

She decided then that she'd cook him dinner.

He deserved that much.

* * *

When Neji arrived home, a delectable scent wafted through his nostrils from the kitchen.

Curious and not having a single idea what was going on, he peered cautiously into the archway.

There he found Sakura 'happily' preparing a meal.

He pursed his lips and surveyed her.

He doubted that she hadn't noticed his presence.

For some reason, she's choosing to continue what she's doing rather than acknowledge him.

He cleared his throat. She looked up and hitched up a 'surprised' smile.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

If she was playing a game, then two can play at her game, he concluded.

He crossed the full length of the kitchen floor and came to a stop in front of her.

"And what do I make of this whole thing, Haruno-san?"

She gave him a tight-lipped beam. "It's my way of apologizing, Hyuuga, for my undesirable behavior the last time."

"Oh so you realize that only now, huh?"

_Damn this man, always making things uncomfortable for me_, she seethed and forced out a "Yes."

They sat down to eat and a sullen silence engulfed the table.

Sakura ate with her head bent down. Surely the act she just did was enough to put him at ease, right?

As she allowed herself a moment of silence, she felt the dull ache once more ensnaring her senses.

Tired of it all, she gave up trying to push it away.

It's like a wall. The more you try to push it off, the more it hurts you. And it doesn't even go away one bit!

If only she could erase the existence of her family and friends in her mind, all would be a hell lot easier.

But no, she knew she couldn't and wouldn't do that.

They were her strength; the only well she was sure would never dry up on her.

In this choice she's been pushed to make, the only thing that could save her would be their memories.

Forever, they would always remain in her heart. No matter how violently and cruelly it would tear her heart apart to remember them when she's already gone, she knew that's what she would be inclined to do.

Her mind lapsed into another poignant rumination.

* * *

Neji, on the other side of the table, chewed on his food silently.

Sakura never had the ability to hide her emotions from him. Even from way before, he could already read Sakura like a book.

Now, he sat there, across from her and was held witness to the turmoil of emotions reflecting all over her countenance. No matter how hard she tried to keep an impassive face, Neji could see through her façade.

It was apparent though that she was trying her best to keep it all inside. Still, he could see, however not without difficulty, all the internal conflict raging war inside her.

He cleared his throat, trying to save her from drowning in her own emotions.

She heard him clear his throat and her head snapped up.

That was a mistake, she realized too late. For as her head went up, her eyes met his and they got trapped in his mesmerizing stare.

_Such a cruel thing to do, Hyuuga., _she thought as her heart swelled from the sudden rush of a different genre of emotions.

She tried to tear his gaze away but of course she wasn't able to.

Neji opened his mouth and the deep voice sent a tingling sensation down her spine. "Spill.", he said.

For a moment, she considered crying and using that as a way to avoid the inevitable moment.

However, she knew it could probably lead to a situation where she cries in his arms all night.

_That_ should definitely _not_ happen! Everything would go awry!

She needed to be strong.

This was the final moment, the last obstacle. She decided to give it her all.

All the deception techniques… the impassivity, the insensitivity, the mendacity… she decided to bring them all out.

She knew she'd probably not be able to match Neji's usual aloofness. But she could try.

She hitched up a shaky breath. "I have nothing to spill."

Neji weighed her words and tried to figure out what she was getting at.

"Nice try, Haruno."

"Nice try too, Hyuuga."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Seriously?" He asked the question in an exasperated tone. "We're chasing amongst ourselves again here!"

She kept her calm demeanor. "It's a wild goose chase, Hyuuga. You better not bother."

"You're not normally calm, Haruno." That, for a fact, was true.

"Yes, so? There's always a first time." She pushed back her chair and abruptly stood up.

"Stop playing games, Sakura."

Back to first name terms now, huh?

She fixed him with an unblinking stare. "I assure you. I am not."

Neji slammed a fist on the table and abruptly got to his feet, causing his chair to topple over noisily. "Then what the hell is this all about then!"

"What in the world are you shouting for, Hyuuga!" She whirled to face him. "I'm tired. Stop your nonsense already!"

"I am not, as you say, speaking nonsense. I _know_ that something's up. I have already sensed that early on. Or do I still have to emphasize that further?"

"There's nothing at all! I've also emphasized that many times over!"

She turned away from him and approached the sink with her plate. She was doing well, she convinced herself.

I can't stop now. I must see this through the end.

"Fine. Ignore me. But I cannot ignore this issue anymore, Sakura!" Neji neared her, she could feel his footsteps drawing closer but she kept her back to him still. "I've given you two days. I stayed away from you. I feared that you were distancing yourself away from me because I was suffocating you. I gave you two days to clear up your mind but I see that in those two days, all you've managed to do was practice more at lying."

The statement hit home. _Practice more at lying._

Yes, she'd definitely done just that.

Damn you, Hyuuga Neji and your stubborn ways.

She wanted to scream at him "_This is hard for me, can't you see?"_

But there was a huge lump in her throat.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't defend herself.

All she wanted to do was lock herself inside her room and spend her last hours in Konoha in silence.

But no, this obstinate guy just had to put her through all of these again.

She was smart and she also wasn't stupid. She knew that when it comes down to it, Neji wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants.

Deciding this would be the best move for this situation, she dumped the dishes on the sink and headed for her bedroom.

A few strides were all it took for Neji to implant his feet on the space right in front of her. He had his hands folded across his chest.

Sakura stared at him coldly.

"Stop butting in my life, Neji. Tonight, I've already made you speak a thousand more words than you usually do. Back off."

"You're hiding something from me."

"What right do you have to pry?" Sakura's eyes registered anger. "Are you my boyfriend? Are you?"

Still, Neji was calm and cool in front of her. This ability of his to sound cold yet at the same time somewhat concerned frustrates her to no end.

"You can hide the reason. But you can't hide the pain."

Neji approached her. He reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face. "I can see the anguish… clear as day."

Her breath caught in her throat. She shook her head as if this could dispel the awful truth revealed before her.

She was drowning in Neji's eyes, she knew. She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Sakura pushed him away and made her way to the bedroom.

She was already a step away from entering her room when his statement made her pause. "You know you can't just run away like this."

She was beginning to get accustomed to the constant pang in her heart. She felt that pang again now. Unconsciously, her fist clenched maybe out of frustration at her obvious helplessness in this mission.

"I'm not running away." She said in a voice so discreet he nearly missed it. "I'm facing it."

Neji's voice was tender. "Then why can't you face me?"

_Cause I can't._

_Cause seeing you might make me change my mind._

_Cause seeing your face makes me hurt all the more._

_Cause every time I face you, all I want to do is cry in your arms._

_Cause you make me wish I'd rather die than leave you._

"Sakura…" Neji broke her silence. "I need you to answer one question." The graveness in his voice surprised her.

She remained silent.

"Who am I to you?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. _Who am I to you?_

Nobody, she wanted to say. But even as she thought this, her eyes stung from the expected tears.

She could fool the world but she couldn't possibly fool her heart.

She loves him.

And damn him for it!

A sudden rush of anger filled her. She whirled around to face him. "You just had to come along, didn't you?"

Neji was perplexed at this unexpected fury coming from her.

"I would've been perfectly fine if you hadn't barged into my life!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "If only you had left me alone. If only you weren't stubborn as hell!"

Angry tears splashed down her face. "If only you didn't push yourself on that mission of yours, you wouldn't have needed any medical assistance from me at all! And why must you be on the verge of death at that time! If only you were not, you couldn't have ended up living with me!"

"You're blaming this all on me then?"

"YES!"

"Look, I-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Her façade crumpled down right in front of him. Her tears were gushing out and she gave up trying to contain them. "Why must you make this difficult? Why must you make me feel this pain?" Just beneath those words was an anguish cry.

Neji felt as if a hand squeezed his lungs out, causing his heart to constrict.

Sakura, strong-willed Sakura, was crying now because of him. For the first time in his entire life, Hyuuga Neji felt pained.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"NOOOO!" She pushed him vehemently away.

He caught her flailing arms, and pinned them on the wall.

"I hate you, Neji! I HATE YOU!"

"I love you, Sakura! Damn you!"

"Don't go cursing on me you-what?" Sakura visibly stiffened. Her vision blurred. Her head spun as air failed to circulate through her. She literally stopped breathing.

"What? What did you-No, don't say it! I don't want to hear it again!" Confusion and doubt flooded her. Her resolve left her. Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, like a flower blooming, delight overpowered despair and she could feel the joy seeping in into her nerves.

For a moment, she forgot she wasn't supposed to feel happy about this confession. It'd just make it harder for her to leave.

She pushed the happiness away and rushed back into her corner of despair. But the feeling of hope had already surged through her and even though she had managed to dismiss it away, the feeling lingered.

Inside her, pandemonium reigned.

From feeling overjoyed then to feeling pained. Then back again!

Her feelings were in chaotic disarray! It's like her world had been turned upside down!

Turned upside down by mere words!

"No." She eyed Neji through her tears. "I couldn't have heard you right."

Neji took her hand. She shook her head.

And though she knew she should put a stop to all of this before its too late, all she could do was stare as he took her hand and placed it over his chest.

"My heart." he said. "It beats for you and you alone."

Sakura's eyes widened. The blood was ringing in her ears. "No. You're making a huge mistake, Neji." She took a nervous gulp. "Stop this now."

"No." Neji fixed his white orbs on her, willing her to see through him. She was in denial. He must chase her out of it. "No I'm not. Open your eyes, Sakura."

"No." She tried to pull herself away but he only held on to her more tightly. "I can't. I can't do this, Neji." She shook her head and her pink locks bounced lightly on her shoulders.

She pulled away, this time exerting all the force she can manage upon Neji.

But she was weakened. Weakened by the state of anguish she was in. She couldn't escape from his grip.

"Don't do this, Neji." Fresh tears traced the previous tearstain on her beautiful face. "Please."

_Please. I'm begging you._

_You're just going to get hurt._

_We're both going to get hurt._

"I know what you're hiding from me."

Sakura was taken aback.

"I know it's some sort of a mission, involving Sasuke." Neji's hand caressed hers and she could feel his heart beating underneath it. "I'll help you." he said. "If you were tasked to bring him back, I can ask Tsunade to let me accompany you."

Despite herself, Sakura smirked. "Nobody can help me in this mission, Neji." She spat bitterly. "Nobody… not even you."

"What then is so hard about this mission that you've been crying these past three days!"

"You don't understan-"

"How can I? How can I when you've been hiding it all from me?"

"It's not like what you think, Hyuuga. Everything is not that simple." She seethed at him furiously.

"Then tell me, Sa-"

The rest of the sentence drowned as Sakura kissed her.

Neji was caught off guard.

The warmth of her lips, the sweetness… it engulfed him. All he could think of was the feel of her soft lips against his.

Then Sakura pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

He stared at her and was lost at the intensity of her emerald green eyes. "Be with me tonight, Neji."

Neji stared at her and failed to give a corresponding reaction. The raven-haired Byakugan-user was certainly surprised.

Sakura stared back at him. _What the hell was she thinking? Of course, he wouldn't._

"Never mind. I'm sorry." Neji's grip had slackened and it was with no difficulty that she pulled away.

Her hand had already twisted the doorknob to her room when suddenly she was yanked around and strong lips claimed hers.

The kiss seared and was full of pent-up passion.

Neji's tongue teased the side of her mouth, seeking entrance. Impatiently, he ran a hand through her pink locks and pulled. Sakura's mouth opened in a moan and Neji slid his tongue right through.

Her hands went around his neck and they tightened, pulling him closer in a hot kiss. She felt electricity flow through her whole body. He lifted her skirt with one of his hands and caressed her leg. She nipped the side of his mouth and he moaned. Neji's mouth left hers to trace kisses along her cheek and down to her clavicle. This caused Sakura to release an irritated sound followed by a satisfied moan. Everywhere Neji's mouth touched her bare skin, it burned her. His mouth left a trail of fiery kisses. Impatient, she pulled his head up again and engulfed his lips in hers. She tangled her fingers in his long, smooth hair as the kiss deepened and she was lost in him.

They pushed their way into the room until they tumbled upon the bed. Though the room was dark, moonlight spilled through the window. For the split second that they stopped kissing, as Sakura raised Neji's shirt over his head, as she traced the nice contours of his abdomen with her hands, she caught Neji's unguarded eyes and for the first time was able to see right through him.

What she saw behind the cold impassivity made her heart melt.

* * *

A/N: omg friends! Sorry I took so long in updating. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, I'll appreciate it very much if you'd review. Please do! =)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**BETWEEN THE TWO**

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 10

* * *

_I'm doing this for both of us._

_When this night is finally over and the sun rises on the east the next morning, know that I never meant to hurt you. Continue your life as if we never met. _

_The sun rose and set every day before you met me and it will continue doing so even if I'm gone. The wheel of life continues to turn without me. I know you will be fine._

_I'll miss you but this is what's best for us._

_Goodbye._

Byakugan eyes snapped open. At the same instant, he became aware of his incapability to move. The bloodline limit went to overdrive almost instantaneously.

_Sakura._

Sunlight streamed through the window and though he could only make minimal movements physically, this did not impair his ability. He swept the whole compound with his 360-degree vision in a flash. _No signs of another human being._

Neji cursed and tried moving his arms. Still nothing.

Slowly and painstakingly, he was able to move his head from left and right.

_Sakura must have fed me with a drug. _

Frustration clawed at him as he forced his body to move. He felt dread spread through him and in that instant, he knew Sakura left him.

It was like a hand crushed his heart and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. The frustration was unbearable. He wanted to lash out at something then and there but he was incapable of moving anything aside from his head.

For the first time in his life, Neji felt despair. He would never admit it to anyone but right now the feeling of being trapped helpless in this paralyzed state is downright infuriating. He glanced at the bedside table and hoped against hope that her forehead protector was still there where she left it the night before.

It wasn't.

The feeling of dread intensified and it gripped his heart like an iron fist. He could feel panic starting to build up inside him. In the next split second, Neji broke out of his paralyzed state.

Forcing his body to free itself caused a huge strain on his muscles. It felt like his arms were being ripped out from him. He screamed in pain.

Stumbling and almost fainting, he reached the closet door and flung it wide open.

It was empty.

Shit.

A shattering sound filled the room as the full-length mirror received Neji's enraged punch.

He was livid with anger.

At her for leaving him.

At himself for being so weak.

He was furious at himself for not being able to stop her.

He knew there was something going on.

He should have known she was about to leave.

He knew she couldn't have left without telling anyone. She must've told at least a certain someone.

Glancing out the window, he could make out the Hokages' statues. He stared at the fifth one.

In an instant, he was out the door.

It was time to get some answers. Whether she likes it or not.

* * *

The hand of her clock reached 7.

It was a peaceful morning. The birds outside were chirping and rays of sunlight entered happily through her office window. There was nothing peaceful, however, at the way this day would go. She could only hope she'd done the right thing and had not just sent her best medic-nin and the closest she could get to a daughter right into her grave.

She knew it was her fault. She offered her a choice, yes, but it was a dead-end. She couldn't imagine how Sakura could have felt during her last days in Konoha.

Tsunade allowed her glance to wander outside. With her office chair turned to the window, she could see a big part of the village. It was quiet outside. Most of the villagers were still asleep. Peacefully, they're reclining in their beds, unaware that a brave, young medic-nin just shouldered the responsibility of their lives.

Maybe it was wrong to send her out there. They were a family. You don't go sacrificing your family for your own safety. It was a cruel thing to do. But it has happened before. And it will happen again and again and again.

Deep down, she was dead guilty for sitting there doing nothing. But she knew what she did was the most practical thing to do. She did her role as a leader. She saved her village… at the expense of one.

No.

It was wrong of her to think Sakura as lost forever.

She won't die.

She'll live.

She can escape.

Or the Akatsuki may release her.

She'd come back to the village then.

But when that happens, she'll be put to trial as a rogue ninja. In a few days' time, when the council finally realizes where their most precious medic went off to, there'll be a bounty placed on her head.

Tsunade couldn't see the point of returning to Konoha for Sakura and she heaved a most disgruntled sigh.

She hadn't felt him. One moment she was staring at the window and the next, a kunai was at her neck.

"It's best not to kill the Hokage, Neji."

He was emanating with the deadliest aura one could only feel in a real battlefield.

"Where is she?"

His voice was quiet. Low. Dangerous.

"She went to Sasuke." She fixed him with a cold stare.

"Let me come after her."

"No." She turned her chair to face him. "But you knew I would say that."

Neji pursed his lips.

"Neji, you cannot go after her."

"Why?" She could hear the pain masked carefully in his voice. "Why her?"

"Then why not?"

"Don't you be like that with me, Tsunade."

With a flick of her hand, Tsunade sent the kunai flying into the wall. Neji's eyes never left hers.

"You listen here, Hyuuga. This is a matter of national security."

"You mean they threatened to attack us if we wouldn't give her up?" The Hokage's silence was all he needed for confirmation. "That's bullshit."

Tsunade bridged her fingers and fixed him with a steely look. "Would you rather have your village murdered if you were Hokage, Hyuuga Neji?"

The silence said it all.

A crack was heard as the wall suffered Neji's rage.

Tsunade pushed herself to her feet and glanced at the village, turning her back on him. "Listen well, Hyuuga. She's been requested by Sasuke himself because he needs an extraordinarily good medic-nin to cure him of his imminent blindness."

'He should just go blind and rot in hell." Neji spat. "How could you do this?"

"I gave her a choice."

"Choice, my face! Of course, she would sacrifice herself if it meant saving the whole village! You knew that from the start!"

"Indeed." Tsunade's face was grave, but other than that, was expressionless. "She's a brave girl. I raised her well."

"You could've sent me with her." Anger seethed in his eyes.

"Don't be a fool. That's not what they bargained for. You know better."

He cursed under his breath, his fists shaking.

Tsunade turned around. Neji was standing there but he was unlike the Neji she was used to using. He was enraged and helpless at the same time.

"You're in love with her."

His Byakugan-eyes snapped to meet hers. "Nonsense."

"You deny it even when I can see clearly how you lose your cool now."

He was silently considering her with his gaze.

"You fell in love with her, Neji." Tsunade said as she turned once more to the window. "I never expected this."

"I told her to stay away from you. I knew things would be better that way."

Neji finally understood what had been happening to Sakura those days when she was frantically avoiding him.

"You fell in love and now you're angry at being so helpless and powerless to change the fate of the woman you love."

"Shut up."

He saw Tsunade shake her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Neji."

"You shouldn't have let it come to this, Godaime." She noticed the lack of honorific.

"I understand what you must be feeling now."

'No, you don't." His voice was like steel.

"You're livid."

Her listless tone disconcerted him. Then he lashed out. "She drugged me after we made love! What did you expect me to do?"

"It was a creative way of saying goodbye." She was impassive.

"What the hell woman, THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

Tsunade pressed her eyes shut as if she were experiencing the throbbing pain in his heart also.

When she opened them again, they were shining, determined and full of conviction. She turned to face him.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are banned. You are not allowed to go after her nor are you allowed to take any mission assigned in the direction of her destination."

"You can't possibly be serious." His Byakugan eyes matched hers with intensity.

She towered over him. "Yes, I am."

"And that is an order. You may leave my office."

Neji didn't budge. He gave her a withering look he knew she didn't deserve in the first place.

"NOW!"

Clenching his fists but exerting self-restraint, he moved to leave the room. "Hai."

* * *

_I'm doing this for both of us._

_When this night is finally over and the sun rises on the east the next morning, know that I never meant to hurt you. Continue your life as if we never met. _

_The sun rose and set every day before you met me and it will continue doing so even if I'm gone. The wheel of life continues to turn without me. I know you will be fine._

_I'll miss you but this is what's best for us._

_Goodbye._

Neji awoke with a start.

It haunted his dreams.

Those lines. **Those exact words.**

Her voice.

He didn't know if it was a dream or if Sakura really whispered those words to him during the final moments she was with him. What's worse, he didn't know which he wanted it to be.

Sakura was cruel to do this. She should have just left 4 months ago. If she left then, he wouldn't have given a damn.

But he wouldn't have met his love if that's what happened.

Better none than this, a voice inside his head said.

No, _he_ was being selfish. Not Sakura.

Sakura was in pain too. It wasn't just on his part.

He's selfish to think she did this to hurt him and yet he couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal that was threatening to overcome him.

It was too much.

Too fast.

It had been three days since she left and for those three days, he'd forced himself to stay within the Hyuuga premises in a grueling attempt to regain control of his mind and emotions.

He didn't know what impulse he'd suddenly develop if he so much as step fifty feet near the Konoha gates.

"_Do you still love, Sasuke?"_

"_I don't know" she had said._

_What's this?"_

_Sakura glanced at him as he eyes pored over the contents of the scroll. "Oh. That's nothing. Shishou just wants to see me."_

_Sakura jerked away. "Let me go!"_

"_No."_

"_You don't know anything Hyuuga so don't assume you do." _

"_Then tell me. What is it I don't know?" Neji looked imploringly in her eyes._

"_You don't know a lot of things, Hyuuga Neji." _

_She swallowed invisible food before answering. "Aside from your unpredictable mood swings and indecipherable gaze?" She moved her mouth as if to chew. "Nothing. I told you. You're perfectly healed now."_

"_You've been having bad dreams."_

"_What's it to you anyway? It's definitely none of your business."_

"_You didn't have any right, Hyuuga, did you know that?" She could not meet his eyes. Sakura was looking down. _

"_You didn't have any right to pry into that personal matter."_

"_Sakura." Neji touched her shoulder gently._

_She jerked away. "Don't touch me."_

"_I don't want you coming near me."_

"_Sakura—" _

"_Leave, Hyuuga. You don't have any business with me." _

"_I do." _

"_You don't. You don't have any business with anything connected to me."_

_Neji tried to extend his hand to her shoulder but hesitated in midair._

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle, full of concern._

"_Nothing's wrong except for the fact that you're intruding in my life."_

"_Nobody can help me in this mission, Neji." She spat bitterly. "Nobody… not even you."_

"_It's not like what you think, Hyuuga. Everything is not that simple." _

He'd fallen asleep again.

He was lying on the patio.

He opened his eyes at the rustling of leaves.

He did not move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing there, Neji-baka?"

A sigh.

"What is it you want, Naruto?" His eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"We know." A female voice. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ino.

Silence.

"OI NEJI!" Naruto couldn't contain the impatience in his voice.

Despite himself, Neji smirked. "Shikamaru, you gonna say something too?"

"No, if I wanted to, I'd already have. Besides, you're already gonna be too fed up with what these two has to say."

Ino made a face at him.

"Neji, let's go."

"Yes. I've already sharpened my kunais." Naruto came up to him until he was looking down at Neji's face. "We're ready to kick their asses and if we can, we're gonna drag Sasuke back with us!"

The Hyuuga male was as impassive as ever.

"Neji!" Ino stamped both her feet. "What are you doing lying around there? She's been gone for three days now and you've done what? NOTHING!"

"Don't tell us you're meditating coz that's fucking bullshit."

"Neji, what are you thinking?" Ino was utterly puzzled at the white-eyed lack of motivation.

"We need to go." Naruto's voice was full of conviction.

They were all looking at him now.

"We're ready, whenever you are Neji." Shikamaru readjusted his bagpack on his shoulder. "We can leave by nightfall."

He could feel three pairs of eyes watching his every move.

He heaved a sigh, slowly as if he was releasing pent up frustrations from inside of him. He closed his eyes and pressed them tightly shut.

"We're not going anywhere."

His response was met with Ino's bulging eyes and Naruto's gaping mouth.

Neji glanced at Shikamaru.

His friend folded both arms in front of him and pursed his lips. He stared at Neji.

But he knew Shikamaru understood him.

He turned his back on them.

"You may leave now. And close the door on your way."

* * *

A/N: Any reviews and suggestions you might have there, friends? I hoped you liked this chapter. Keep the reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi wouldn't have died.

* * *

BETWEEN THE TWO

By KeepMeInspired

CHAPTER 11

* * *

A few words.

It only took a few words to bring her acute pain.

Her whole life she had been on dangerous missions. Her whole life she had been wounded, stabbed, punched, poisoned and bruised.

One would think she already knew and experienced all kinds of pain in this world.

One would think she would've been prepared to experience any type of pain.

But no.

No profession in this world, no amount of vigorous training could've prepared her for the pain of heartbreak.

For the pain of losing a loved one.

And for the pain of knowing that it's already too late.

Slowly, she brought her eyes down to where an object sat on the Godaime's table. Inside a plastic bag, a familiar brown stared at her.

She remembered she liked seeing them shine. When he laughs, his eyes shine with excitement. When he looks at her, she felt like she was the only woman in the world. With those eyes, he made her laugh. He made her smile. He made her cry. He made her angry. He made her glad. He made her feel important and lucky to be loved.

He made her feel like they owned the world.

Her mind reeled back to that moment. When he was walking out the gates of Konoha for that ANBU mission. How he smiled at her when she bid him goodbye. How he turned back to give her a quick hug.

She would gladly give back all the hugs they shared if it would bring him back to her.

The Hokage held out something. A slight tremor shook her as she moved her hand. Her skin made contact with cold, metal steel as the Hokage dropped a forehead protector into her open palm.

She could only stare at the thing, caked with blood and mud.

She fingered the small diagonal scratch on the side that marred the otherwise smooth surface of the forehead protector. She had thrown the thing out her front door when she thought he was cheating on her. It clanged noisily with her metal gate. That was three years ago.

There was no breeze that wafted into the room. But she shivered.

_After five blissful years together, Kiba… you dare leave me just like this? _

Angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Tenten glanced up to see the Godaime eyeing her with sorrowful eyes.

Her hand closed into a fist and crushed the forehead protector inside it.

As if on a daze, she turned and headed for the door.

If she had thought to turn back and meet Tsunade's eyes one more time, she would've seen the unshed tears the Godaime kept in check.

If she wasn't staring down so intently at the object clutched in her hand, she would've seen Tsunade's attempt to lend a comforting hand.

If she wasn't focusing on keeping her tears at bay, she would've seen her slowly withdraw that hand.

The Hokage's door closed behind her.

If she had looked back, she would've seen the Hokage's knuckles turn white as she clutched the edge of her table in a tight grip.

If she had her wits about her instead of the deafening silence that filled her head, she would've noticed the person leaning on the wall a few paces from the door.

If she hadn't been so stunned, she would have seen the surprise in his usually impassive eyes at seeing her emerge from the Hokage's office in this state.

It was as if she were having a dream.

_I hope I am._

She stared wide-eyed at an arbitrary point in front of her.

"_I'm sorry, Tenten.", the Godaime had said. "I waited for the hostages' return in the hopes that Inuzuka would return with them." She gave a tiny shake of her head. "This came 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." was what she said. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

Her fists clenched and she felt the cold metal bite the inside of her palm.

_It was a joke._

_This isn't possible._

_Is it?_

Her ears buzzed. Blood rushed to her head.

The corridors began to narrow.

The floor seemed to rush up to her.

She couldn't think. Couldn't seem to breathe... Like an iron fist was crushing her heart and breaking it into pieces…

She barely noticed two strong hands gripping her arms to steady her.

"Tenten."

Byakugan eyes searched her face. "What's wrong?"

She met his gaze and somehow found the strength to speak.

"I saw the ring." Her voice trembled. She swallowed. "In the topmost drawer of the cabinet. When he was taking a shower, I sneaked a peek. I saw the ring, Neji.", she said, her voice pleading. She stared hard at the person in front of her, willing him to see, willing him to understand why all this couldn't possibly be true. "He was going to propose." Her voice broke.

Neji gave a tiny shake of his head.

"The ANBU team which recently returned… Was it Kiba's team?"

Tenten nodded.

"Did he return with them?"

A barely perceptible shake of her head was given before she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

The rough hands that were shoving her about gave her one last push and the blindfold came off. It was hours ago that she was blindfolded. It took her several seconds now to adjust her eyesight to the new surroundings.

"I'm glad you made it here safely."

Even when she turned sixty, with blurred eyesight and aching joints, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

She didn't turn.

"Please… Take a seat."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and remained standing.

Rough arms pushed her down onto the chair.

She didn't struggle nor did she speak. She continued to glance around coolly, as if she was a visitor rather than a prisoner for an indeterminate period of time. As if she was around friends rather than enemies.

"No need to be so disdainful, Sakura."

She felt rather than heard him approach her from behind. She kept her gaze fixed in front of her.

"It's not like you to be so quiet, Sakura." He moved to stand in front of her.

Uchiha Sasuke, teammate turned traitor, gazed down at her from under hooded eyes. When before there was burning hatred in his eyes, now there's only cold indifference. He looked just like before only more mature and ever more so dangerous. Beneath the gauntness and the pallor of his face, you can see traces of the boy he had been before he was cursed with the seal. Despite everything, his naturally handsome face remained so familiar to Sakura's eyes that she had to stare at him for a few moments before recovering her head.

"Tell me. You missed me, didn't you?" He leaned down close to her. "I haven't seen this hostile side of yours before."

Sakura raised his eyes to meet his. Noting the distinct change in his Sharingan, she couldn't help but think how those onyx eyes which have haunted her dreams during the years could be both beautiful and devastating at the same time.

"If I was hostile, Sasuke, we would both be halfway to Konoha by now." Her voice was soft.

She saw the corners of his mouth lift up in a smirk.

_Some things never change._

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you that she'll only be trouble.", a new voice carried to her from the far side of the room. She heard footsteps and looked up in time to see Orochimaru emerge from the darkness.

The way his eyes gazed at her, she knew right away that he has evil intentions.

Sasuke straightened up and fixed the vicious man with a cool stare. "I remember."

It appears to her that the only people in this dingy room they were in were the three of them. The servants were either lurking away or are very skilled in hiding their chakra presence.

"The battle with Itachi took its toll on your eyes."

"I know."

Orochimaru looked at her with those creepy eyes of his. "I hope she is as competent as you say."

"She is."

For a long moment, Orochimaru assessed Sasuke with a cryptic expression on his snake-like features. Giving a slight nod of his head, he headed for the part of the room where she assumed there was a door. The room was it with a single candle and she could only make out those that come within its illuminated circle.

"Remember what I told you."

Orochimaru stopped and slightly inclined his head.

"Nobody touches her except me."

It was dark but she was sure she saw Orochimaru smirk.


End file.
